My Own Self Worth
by TMNTTLK lover
Summary: Finally tired of hearing his brothers insults Michelangelo decided to prove to them once and for all that he's not the helpless, annoying baby they think he is. But at what cost? Read more to find out. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n welcome everyone to my newest TMNT fic. It focuses on Mikey and his journey to prove himself to his brothers. And the fun or not so fun that follows. This takes place in season 2 so they've already met Casey and Karai is still a bad guy. As usual I don't own TMNT or its characters. Enjoy.**

 **My Self Worth**

 **Ch 1 Words Hurt**

It was a normal day in the sewers. The turtles were sitting enjoying their leisure time. Leonardo was reading his newest martial arts book. Donatello was, as usual, working on his latest project, which was at the current moment fixing the broken TV. Raphael was playing the arcade game while Michelangelo was reading his comic books while listening to music. None of the four brothers were aware of their sensei and father, Splinter watching them. The brown coated rat was stroking his chin thoughtfully, debating on rather or not he should interrupt his sons' down time. Then he decided to do just that. Walking quickly he grabbed the book out of Leo's hand, unplugged the arcade game, grabbed the comic book and walkman from Mikey and grabbed the tools away from Donnie. "Hey!" the four brothers protested.

"Ah Sensei," Michelangelo whined. "Why'd you do that?"

"Yeah we finally get a chance to relax," Raph grumbled.

"Yes I realize that," Splinter said. "And I feel that you should use your free time for better use. Do you not all agree?" The four brothers looked at each other then back at their sensei. Leonardo opened his mouth to speak but Raphael beat his older brother to it.

"Sensei I think we deserve a little down time don't you think?" the red masked turtle said. "I mean we finally have some time where Shredder and his goons aren't wreaking havoc."

"I agree," Donatello said with a nod. "I think we've earned it."

"I see," Splinter said, giving his sons a look. "And you do not feel that you should do some training exercises to strengthen your skills?"

"Aw c'mon Sensei," Mikey said, giving his father and master one of his trademark grins. "Not everyone is a nerd about that like Leo is. No offence bro." Michelangelo grinned at Leo, who glared back.

"Very funny Mikey," the blue masked turtle grumbled, crossing his arms. "But seriously Sensei I agree with my brothers. We really don't need any extra training right now."

"Yeah," Raph chimed in. "I think we're good for now."

"Do you now?" Splinter said, his voice eerily monotone. The four turtles looked worriedly at each other. They knew that tone. It usually meant that something bad was about to happen.

"Sensei..." Leonardo began. But the oldest turtle didn't get a chance to finish. Suddenly Splinter let out a cry and went into attack mode. He grabbed Leo by his wrists and flung him into the wall. He then kicked Michelangelo's feet out from underneath him, causing the orange masked turtle to fall hard. He then grabbed Donnie and Raphael by their arms and threw them hard into each other. All of this took place in a matter of seconds. After he was done all four of his sons were laying on the ground groaning in pain.

"And that was a light attack," Splinter pointed out. "Imagine if it had come from the Shredder. You four would not be alive. Do you still feel that you do not need any training?"

"I think we get your point Sensei," Leonardo groaned as he helped Donatello to his feet. The purple masked turtle rubbed his head and looked over and saw Raph doing the same. Mikey had gotten to his feet and walked over to his brothers.

"Yeah," Raphael grumbled. "Loud and clear."

"Good," Splinter said as he turned and walked out of the room. "I expect to see you all in the dojo in five minutes." With that Splinter was gone.

"Remind me never to argue with Sensei again," Donnie said as he was heading for the dojo.

"For real bro," Michelangelo said as he too walked to the dojo.

TMNTMNTMNT

Two hours later the turtles were still in the dojo training. Splinter was watching his sons and observing their skills. "Yemei!" Splinter cried out as he banged his walking stick on the ground. The foursome stopped and went to their Master, kneeling before him. "That was very good my sons," Splinter said as he walked back and forth between his sons. "Leonardo your skills have greatly improved," the brown coated rat said, looking at his oldest son. "However you still need some work on your timing."

"Hei Sensei," Leo said with a bow.

"Raphael," Splinter said, looking at his second oldest son. "Your skills are also improving greatly. However you still must learn how to control your strength and use it properly."

"Hei Sensei," Raph said with a bow.

"Donatello," Splinter, looking at his second youngest son. "You are getting stronger everyday. I am proud of you my son. However there is still much you can learn about using your strength rather than your mind."

"Hei Sensei," Donatello said, with a bow. The purple masked turtle was thrilled at the compliment and had to resist the urge to cheer.

"Michelangelo," Splinter said, looking at his youngest son. "Your skills are still not as strong as they should be. Although you have made some progress I feel that you need more training to strengthen not only your skills but your focus as well."

"But Sensei," Mikey began.

"Michelangelo do not argu with me," Splinter said firmly. "The rest of you may go but Michelangelo I would like you to stay and train some more."

"Aw man," Michelangelo grumbled. With that the three other brothers got up and began to leave.

"Heh have fun Mikey," Raphael teased, smacking Mikey in the back of the head.

"Raphael," Splinter said, his voice coming out as a warning. "Do you want to stay with your brother?"

"No," Raph said quickly.

"Then I suggest you go before I make you stay as well," Splinter suggested. With that Raphael hightailed out of the dojo, leaving Michelangelo alone with Splinter to train.

TMNTMNTMNTMNT

Two hours later an exhausted Mikey was heading back to his room to get some much needed rest. But just then his stomach let out a loud rumble. "Better get some food first," the youngest turtle thought. With those thoughts Michelangelo headed for the kitchen. But he stopped just outside the door when he heard his brothers' voices coming from inside.

"Its nice to have some quiet time without Mikey here makin' all kinds of noise," Raph was saying.

"Yeah I admit the peace and quiet is refreshing," Donnie said with a nod. "And I think we all know Mikey needs the extra training."

"Yeah," Raphael scoffed, rolling his green eyes. "Not that it'll do 'im any good. I think we all know Mikey's a lost cause."

"Raph that isn't true," Leonardo said, his voice coming out rough. "Mikey has just as much potential as any of us do."

"Yeah right Leo," Raph scoffed again. "Mikey has about as much potential as this table does."

"Raph I think you're being a bit harsh," Donatello said. "Mikey's not that bad."

"He's a screw up Donnie," Raphael declared. "All he ever does is screw things up. I'm surprised Splinter even bothers training him."

"Raph," Leo began.

"Oh c'mon Leo even you gotta admit Mikey's a screw up," Raph said.

"Well," Leonardo began. "I admit Mikey does do a lot of things that mess everything up. But he doesn't mean to."

"Yeah," Donnie piped up. "Cut Mikey some slack Raph. He's not as smart as the rest of us are."

"Exactlly my point Donnie," Raphael said, extending his arm towards his slightly younger brother. "Mikey's stupid. Which means he'll never get it."

"Raph Mikey gets plenty," Leonardo said, the anger clear in his voice. "You're always selling him short. I mean yeah he's annoying and he breaks everything he touches. And sometimes you wanna smack him hard in the head."

"And there's my point," Raph said, waving his hand. "Even you admit he's a screw up."

"I don't know if screw up is quite the right phrase," Donatello said. "But it does seam like Mikey wouldn't even be able to survive without us."

"Yeah that's true," Leo said, with a sigh. While this was going on Michelangelo chose this time to sneak away, stung by his brothers' words.

"I can't believe my bros really feel that way about me," Mikey thought, brushing away the tears that were sneaking out of his eyes. "I've gotta prove to them that they're wrong. I'm gonna train extra hard, even if I don't wanna. I can't have my bros thinking I'm helpless." With these thoughts Michelangelo went back to his room determined to make tomorrow a better day.

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter. Reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Good Intentions

**A/N Wow you guys 12 follows and eight reviews for my first chapter. Thank you all so much. Enjoy ch 2 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 2 Good Intentions**

The next day Mikey was up bright and early. The orange masked turtle had made sure he'd set his alarm to go off so he could get some extra training in. Jumping out of bed Michelangelo went to grab some food before he went in the dojo. After eating Mikey went into the dojo. But he was surprised to find Leonardo already there with Splinter. When the father and son saw the youngest turtle their eyes went wide with surprise. "Michelangelo," Splinter said, trying to hide the surprise in his voice. "Good morning."

"Morning Sensei," Michelangelo said with a smile. "Morning Leo."

"Morning Mikey," Leo said, after the initial shock wore off. "Didn't expect to see you this early."

"Yeah," Mikey said, grabbing his nunchakus. "Well I figured I'd get some training in early today. Never hurts to have extra."

"No it does not," Splinter said. This time the brown coated rat was unable to hide to surprise in his voice. "But may I ask why you feel this way?"

"Well you said yesterday I needed more training," Michelangelo pointed out. "So here I am. Its ok isn't it?"

"Of course it is my son," Splinter said with a smile. "I am just surprised at the sudden interest."

"Yeah I know," Mikey said with a grin. "But how else am I gonna be a super skilled ninja if I don't train?" The orange masked turtle looked at Leonardo when he said this part. The oldest turtle's blue eyes went wide with surprise but he said nothing. Instead he went back to his training.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Two hours later Leo and Michelangelo were joined by Donnie and Raphael. The two middle turtles were equally surprised that Mikey had been up early training but neither one said anything about it. They just picked up their weapons to train. But the training session didn't last long. After a few minutes their T-coms began beeping. "April what's up?" Leonardo said into his device.

"Leo you guys have to get to downtown now," came the voice of their good friend, April O'Neil. "Dog-Pound and Fishface are here."

"We're on our way!" Leo declared, snapping his T-com shut. "Guys we've got trouble. Dog-Pound and Fishface are causing trouble downtown. We've gotta move!" With that the brothers put their weapons in their holders and raced to the Shell Raiser and took off towards downtown.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

When the turtles arrived downtown sure enough Dog-Pound and Fishface were there, wreaking all kinds of havoc. The mutant wolf and mutant fish were robbing several of the buildings, which included some banks. "Hault villians!" Leonardo cried out, pointing his katanas at the mutants. Raph let out a groan and did a face palm. The red masked turtle hated it when his older brother talked like his favorite hero. Donatello and Michelangelo just stared at their leader but said nothing. Dog-Pound and Fishface looked at each other then laughed. With that Fishface launched one of his mechanical legs at the turtles, knocking Raphael and Donnie to the ground. Dog-Pound tackled Mikey to the ground while a third foe entered the scene, kicking Leo down in the process. Raph and Donatello quickly recovered and the two brothers lunged at Fishface. Meanwhile Michelangelo threw Dog-Pound off of him, sending him flying through the air. But Dog-Pound quickly flipped around and landed on his feet. Snarling the white and yellow wolf charged at the freckled faced turtle.

"Now's my chance to prove myself," Mikey thought. "Once I kick Dog-Pound's sorry butt my bros will see I'm not helpless." With those thoughts Michelangelo prepared himself for a fight. But suddenly April and Casey came out of nowhere and kicked Dog-Pound across the ground and into a brick wall. "Hey!" Michelangelo protested. "What'd you do that for?"

"Thought you could use a little help Mikey," Casey said with a smile, not paying attention to the youngest turtle's tone.

"Well I didn't," Mikey declared angrily. "I had him! I'm not some helpless baby that needs to be bailed out all the time!" With that Michelangelo pushed past Casey, who was confused to why Mikey was so angry.

"What was that about?" April asked, stepping up next to her friend.

"Beats me," Casey said, scratching his head. "But c'mon Red lets go help the others." With that the duo went to help their other friends.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Leonardo had thrown his assailant off of him and had gotten to his feet, grabbing his katanas in the process. His assailant faced him and Leo saw that it was Karai. "Hello again Leonardo," the teen snarled through her mask as she clenched her sword.

"Karai," Leonardo growled, clenching his katanas tight. "I should have know you'd be here."

"Looks like you're now as dumb as I thought," Karai mocked. Leo said nothing. He only glared and raced towards the female ninja. The two connected and soon a duel was being held. But this didn't last long. Leonardo herd the thuds of Raphael and Donnie being hit to the ground by Fishface. Leo looked over and Karai took this opportunity to kick the blue mask turtle hard, sending him to the ground. Leonardo saw that April had gone to help Raph and Donatello while Casey was dealing with Dog-Pound. The only one Leo didn't see was Michelangelo. And that worried him. But Leonardo knew he had to focus on Karai right now and he quickly got to his feet and went in for the attack. The two foes connected and Leo was getting the upper hand. But suddenly out of nowhere Leonardo heard Mikey cry out, "Booyakashaw!" Michelangelo came swooping in and took Karai by surprise, sending her flying threw the air and onto the ground. Letting out a growl Karai got to her feet only to be met by a swift kick from Mikey, sending her once again to the ground.

"Mikey!" Leo cried out, stepping in front of his brother. "What are you doing?!"

"Helping you!" Michelangelo shouted, shoving his brother out of the way.

"But I don't need..." Leonardo began. But he was silenced by Mikey crying out in pain and falling to the ground. "Mikey!" Leo cried out, his blue eyes wide with horror. He looked up and saw a fuming mad Karai standing there. Before he could react Karai hit Leonardo hard, causing him to cry out in pain and fall to the ground unconscious. This got the attention of Raphael and Donnie, who raced to help their fallen brothers.

"Another time freaks!" Karai snarled, taking out a smoke bomb and throwing it. White smoke filled the area blinding the turtles and their friends. When the smoke cleared Karai and her goons were gone along with the loot they had stolen. Raph picked up the knocked out Leo while Donatello picked up the knocked out Michelangelo. Together along with April and Casey they carried the injured turtles to the Shell Raiser and drove back to the sewers.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A little while later the group was back at the lair and Leonardo and Mikey were being examined by Donnie. By now the two brothers had regained consciousness and Leo was explaining to Splinter what had happened. "Michelangelo that was very foolish of you to do such a thing," Splinter pointed out.

"I was just trying to help," Michelangelo muttered as Donatello put a bandage on his cut head.

"I didn't need your help," Leonardo snarled, wincing as Donnie pushed lightly on the bump on his head.

"You have a concussion Leo," the genius turtle informed his brother. "Although its a slight one I'm afraid you'll be out of commission for a few days."

"Great," Leo grumbled. "Just great."

"I'm sorry Leo," Mikey said, feeling guilty.

"Well you should be!" Leo snapped, glaring at his youngest brother. "This wouldn't have happened Mikey if you hadn't gotten in the way!"

"Leo he was just trying to help," Donatello said, trying to calm his oldest brother down.

"His kind of help we can do without Donnie!" Raphael chimed in.

"Raphael," Splinter began. But he was suddenly cut off by his red masked son.

"You even said so Sensei," Raph pointed out. "You said he did a very foolish thing."

"Yes that is true," Splinter said.

"You see Mikey?!" Raphael cried, spinning around to face his youngest brother. "Everyone thinks the same thing. You're always doing these stupid things! And now not only did you hurt yourself but you hurt Leo too."

"I didn't mean to," Michelangelo declared, trying his best not to let the tears fall.

"You never mean to do these things Mikey," Leonardo snapped, still glaring at his brother. "And yet they keep happening over and over again!"

"They do have a point Mikey," Donnie said softly.

"Why is everyone against me?!" Mikey cried out, backing away from his family. "All I was trying to do is help and you all yell at me! Its not fair!" With that Michelangelo turned and ran out of the room, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

"Mikey wait!" Donatello cried out, feeling bad he had hurt his brother's feeling.

"We will talk to hi in the morning my son," Splinter said, putting his hand on Donnie's shoulder. "Right now I think we should all get some rest. It has been a long day." With that Splinter and his sons went to get some much needed sleep.

TMNTMNTMNT

Later that night Mikey opened his bedroom door and looked out. It was 2 am and as he suspected everyone was asleep. "Good," he thought as he exited his room with his things packed up with him. "Its pretty obvious that I'm not wanted here," Michelangelo thought to himself. "So if they don't want me around I won't be around. That'll show 'em. Then they'll see I can make it on my own." With these thoughts Mikey opened the lair door and quietly shut it. He then got on his skateboard and took off determined not to return.

 **A/N well folks there you have it ch 2 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please**


	3. Mistakes Are Made

**A/N Seriously you all? Another 13 reviews and four more follows?! I am beyond humbled. Thank you all so much. E** **njoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 3 Mistakes Are Made**

Michelangelo rode his skateboard until his legs got tired. The orange masked turtle then decided to stop and rest. Looking around Mikey saw a place where he could rest and not risk being seen. Climbing in Michelangelo put his things beside him and layed down and went to sleep.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few hours later it was morning and Leo, Raph and Donatello were already up and getting ready for their daily training session. "Mikey's not up yet?" Donnie asked, looking around for his youngest brother.

"Not surprising," Leonardo said. "We were pretty harsh on him last night."

"Yeah," Donatello said, his voice full of guilt. "I had a hard time sleeping last night because I felt so bad about it."

"Yeah same here," Leo said with a nod. "I mean Mikey was only trying to help. If I had been better focused then I wouldn't have let Karai get the better of me."

"I slept like a baby," Raphael declared, putting his arms behind his head.

"Why am I not surprised?" Leonardo grumbled, rolling his blue eyes.

"Raph don't you feel just a little bad about what you said to Mikey?" Donnie asked, looking at his slightly older brother.

"Nope," Raph said, looking from one brother to another. "I don't feel bad. I didn't say nothin' that wasn't true. And neither did any of you. Its about time Mikey heard the truth. And if it hurt his feelings then oh well. It'll make 'im tougher."

"I still think we should say we're sorry to him," Donatello declared.

"I agree," Leo put in. "You coming Raph?"

"Nope," Raphael said, crossing his arms in front of him. "I'm not gonna say I'm sorry when I'm not. If you guys wanna baby 'im then go right ahead and do it. But count me out."

"Raph you can be such an asshole sometimes," Leonardo declared, shaking his head. "C'mon Donnie lets go." With that the two brothers started to head for Mikey's room. But they were stopped by Splinter, who entered the kitchen with a note in his hand.

"Michelangelo is gone," Splinter said, his brown eyes filled with worry.

"Gone?" Leo and Donnie said together, their eyes wide.

"What do you mean gone?" Raph asked, uncrossing his arms.

"He left this note," Splinter declared, handing the note to Leonardo.

"What's it say Leo?" Donnie asked, peering at the note.

"It says," Leo began. "Dear bros: By the time you read this I'll be history. Since you dudes don't want me around I won't be. I'll be far away so I won't annoy any of you. Peace out forever. Your bro, Mikey. PS tell April and Casey bye for me and tell Sensei not to worry about me. I won't do anything foolish."

"Wow," Donatello whispered, sinking down in the chair.

"We really messed up," Leonardo put it as he too sank down in a chair.

"Ah he'll be back," Raphael declared, waving his hand. "He's just tryin' to get attention."

"I would not be so sure about that Raphael," Splinter declared. "All of Michelangelo's belongings are gone as well as his skateboard. And he left behind his T-com." Splinter held up the device for effect.

"I'm going to look for him," Leo declared, getting to his feet.

"Yeah me too," Donnie said as he too also stood.

"I will go with you my sons," Splinter declared.

"Fine go," Raph said, crossing his arms once again. "But you're wasting your time. Mikey will be back."

"Whatever Raph," Leonardo said shaking his head. With that the two brothers, along with Splinter left in the hopes of finding Michelangelo.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Mikey had woken up and was riding his skateboard through the sewers. "This is stupid," he said out loud. "If I'm not going back to the lair then I've gotta find a new place to live." Then his stomach grumbled. "And some food," he mumbled. With that Michelangelo began to look around for somewhere he could call home. But he failed to pay attention to where he was going and he stumbled into a large hole and fell, landing hard on his left arm. A crack was heard and Mikey cried out as a lightning bolt of pain went through his arm. After groaning in pain for a few minutes Michelangelo steadied his breathing as he held his arm close. "Man I'm not even gone for one day and I already hurt myself," he muttered. "I should go back." With that Mikey climbed slowly out of the hole. Then he remembered his brother's words.

"No," he said. "I'm not going back. That'll just prove that they were right about me being helpless and foolish. No I'm stayin' away. But first I've gotta take care of my arm." With these thoughts Michelangelo looked around for something to wrap his arm in. Then he saw some rope and some boards that looked ok. After examining them Mikey determined them to be safe. Taking some sandpaper that was near by Michelangelo sanded down the boards so he wouldn't get any splinters. Then he paced the boards around his arm and using his mouth he tied them as tight as he could around his arm, ignoring the pain that came with it.

"There," he muttered, after tying the final knot. "Done. Now to find a sling." Then Mikey remembered he had some cloth in his bag. Removing it Michelangelo made a sling and put his broken arm in it. "Alright," the freckled faced turtle said. Now to find some shelter." With these thought Mikey went off hoping to find somewhere he could stay. After walking for what seamed like hours Michelangelo's stomach was very loudly protesting being empty. "Ok I get the message," he muttered, rubbing his stomach. "I'll find something to put in you." With that Mikey looked around. Then he saw the sewer ladder that led to the surface. "Time to get some chow," he said, a determined look on his face. With that the orange masked turtle began to climb the ladder. It took him some time due to his broken arm but eventually he made it to the top. After making sure no one was around the youngest turtle climbed out. He soon found a pizza parlor and he went in the back. Peaking in the window Michelangelo saw that the lights were off. "Must be closed," he muttered as he made his way towards the dumpster. Opening the lid Mikey found some thrown out pizza that looked fresh. After peeling away the bitten off part he dug in. After having his fill Michelangelo headed back towards the sewer. Unfortunately for him he ran smack into Dog-Pound, who was putting some stolen supplies in the back of the truck.

"Must be my lucky day," the wolf snarled, cracking his knuckle.

"Ah crap," Mikey muttered as he dodged Dog-Pound's blow. Michelangelo grabbed his nunchakus and tried to ignore the stab of pain that went through his arm. Turning Mikey swung his nunchakus as hard as he could, catching Dog-Pound's wrist and wrapping the chain around it. Using all his strength Michelangelo pulled Dog-Pound to the ground. Moving as quick as he could Mikey hit Dog-Pound as hard as he could in the head, knocking him out. "Whew," Michelangelo breathed, wiping the sweat off his head. "I'm glad that's..." But then he turned and saw Fishface standing directly behind him along with Karai and about twenty Foot Bots. "Double crap," Mikey groaned as he backed away. The youngest turtle knew he didn't stand a chance against all them alone even when he was at his strongest. And with his broken arm he was far from his strongest.

"Looks like you're having a rough day freak," Karai said with an evil laugh. "Sucks for you." With that Karai stepped aside and her team attacked. Although he tried his hardest to fight it wasn't long before Michelangelo was sent into a world of black.

 **A/N well there you have it folks chapter 3 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	4. An Unexpected Savior

**A/N I have a little twist in this chapter that I hope you all will like. Thank you for the 6 more reviews and the four more follows** **.** **I'm glad that people are reading my story. Without further ado** **here's ch 4 for ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 4 An Unexpected Savior**

Karai laughed evilly as Mikey fell to the ground unconscious. "This was almost to easy," the teen sneered as she loomed over Michelangelo's unconscious body and pulled out her sword. "Time to put an end to his pathetic life," she declared as she raised her sword. But suddenly Karai was knocked off her feet by an unseen assailant. Getting to her feet Karai heard the thuds of bodies behind her. Turning the teen ninja saw that Fishface had been knocked out and the Foot Bots were destroyed. "Leonardo!" Karai called out. "I know you're here! Come out or I'll slit his throat!" Karai turned towards Mikey as she said this part. But to her shock she saw he was gone. "What the.." Karai stammered. Suddenly she was hit hard from behind and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Bitch," the assailant said, putting away his weapon. He was soon joined by his female partner, who had the still knocked out Michelangelo next to her.

"Come on," she said. "Lets get out of here before they come to."

"We're takin' him with us," the male said, pointing towards Mikey.

"Fine," the female grumbled. "Just move your ass Alex!"

"I told you my name's not Alex anymore!" the male shouted.

"I don't really give a damn right now little brother!" the female growled. "Just grab the turtle and lets the Hell out of here!" With that the male grabbed Michelangelo and followed his sister back down to the sewers.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back in the sewers Donatello, Leo and Splinter had been searching for hours hoping to find some trace of Mikey. But to their disappointment none was to be found. "It is getting late," Splinter said with a heavy sigh. "We should return home and get some rest my sons."

"Hei Sensei," Leonardo and Donnie said together. With that the trio headed back to their lair. When they came home they found Raphael sitting on the couch watching TV. When his family walked in the red masked turtle looked up.

"No Mikey?" he asked, sounding slightly disappointed.

"No luck," Donatello said sighing as he sat beside his older brother.

"I told you guys he'll be back," Raph said, trying not to sound to worried. "Trust me he'll be back in he morning."

"I hope you are right Raphael," Splinter said with a sigh of his own as he turned and began to walk towards his room.

"I'm sure Mikey's ok Sensei," Leo said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Yeah Mikey knows how to take care of himself," Donnie put in with a forced smile.

"I am sure you both are right," Splinter said with a half hearted smile. "But that will not prevent me from worrying." With that the brown coated rat exited the living room.

"C'mon," Leonardo said with a sigh. "We may as well try to get some sleep."

"I don't think sleep is going to happen for me tonight Leo," Donatello said with a sigh of his own.

"Yeah me either," Leo declared. "I say we go and look for Mikey some more."

"I'm with you Leo," Donnie declared, getting to his feet. "You coming Raph?" The purple masked turtle looked at his red masked brother when he said this.

"Nope," Raphael declared. "Like I said Donnie Mikey'll be back in the morin'. If I were you I'd get some sleep. That's what I'm gonna do." With that Raph stood and started to walk back to his room.

"Oh no," Leonardo growled, stepping in front of his slightly younger brother. "You're not going anywhere Raph!"

"Leo if I were you I'd move," Raphael growled, glaring at his brother.

"No," Leo growled, glaring back at Raph. "I'm stick of your attitude Raph. You act like you don't give a damn that Mikey's gone."

"That's because he'll be back Leo!" Raphael snarled. "He's just tryin' to get attention so we'll baby him and say how sorry we are that we were mean to him."

"We should be sorry Raph!" Leonardo snapped. "We were horrible to Mikey and you know it! And you, as usual, were the biggest asshole of them all!"

"Oh I'm the asshole?!" Raph shot back. "That's bull shit and you know it Leo! I'm not the one that got all pissy and yelled and Mikey when he was tryin' to help. That was you big brother. So if you wanna call someone an asshole then you should look in the damn mirror!"

"We were all jerks!" Donatello shouted, getting between his two seething mad brothers. "Myself included. But pointing fingers and yelling at each other isn't going to slove anything! So please just stop!"

"I'm goin' to bed," Rapahel declared, glaring at Leo. "So move you ass Leo!" With that Raph shoved past Leonardo and stormed to his room, slamming the door behind him. Once he was inside the green eyed turtle flopped down on his bed. "Mikey'll be back," he muttered. "I know he will. But he's still out there all alone. At night. What if he runs into trouble? He doesn't even have his T-com." Raph shook his head trying to get the horrible thoughts out of it. After a dew minutes Raphael realized he wasn't going to be able to stop these thoughts. "That's it," he said standing up and exiting his room. "I'm gonna look for Mikey myself." With that Raph exited the lair hoping he'd be able to find his missing little brother.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

The next morning Mikey awoke with a nasty headache. "Ugh where am I?" the orange masked turtle wondered after realizing he was in an unfamiliar room. Just then he heard the door open. Michelangelo looked and to his shock he saw an orange skinned mutant gecko enter holding a tray of food. "Hey look whose awake," the gecko said, putting the tray down. "Hey sis our guest is awake!" Within minutes a green skinned lizard entered the room, carrying a bag with her.

"Well welcome back," she said with a smile. "Thought for a minute there you were a goner."

"What happened?" Mikey asked, looking from one mutant to the other. "Where am I? Who are you guys? How'd I get here?"

"Whoa there easy," the gecko said with a smile. "Ok to answer your questions. You were attacked by that girl and her thugs."

"Karai, Dog-Pound and Fishface," Michelangelo put in.

"Yeah them," the gecko said. "As for where you are. You're in our home and we brought you here after you were attacked."

"Thanks," Mikey said, still trying to process the information. "But who are you guys anyways?"

"I'm Mona Lisa and this is my brother, Alex," the lizard said, nodding towards the gecko.

"I told you Mona my name's not Alex anymore," the gecko protested. "Its Mondo Gecko."

"And I told you Alex that's a stupid name," Mona Lisa said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"It is not!" Mondo Gecko exclamied, putting his hands on his hips.

"Anyways," Mona Lisa said, looking back at Michelangelo. "What's your name?"

"Michelangelo," Mikey said with a smile. "But my friends call me Mikey."

"Nice to meet ya Mikey," Mondo said with a smile. "I mean its really nice to meet another mutant. Me and Mona always thought we were the only ones."

"No way dude," Michelangelo said still smiling. "There's like a ton a mutants out there."

"Whoa," Mondo said in amazement. "So there's more like us?"

"Sure there is," Mikey said with a slight laugh. "Like take me. I've got three bros that look just like me at home. Then there's Splinter."

"Splinter?" Mona Lisa said with confusion.

"Yeah he's like out Dad," Michelangelo said. "But he's not a turtle like me and my bros. He's a mutant rat."

"Dude can we like meet 'em?" Mondo asked, his voice high with excitement. "I'd love to meet your bros."

"Alex we just met him," Mona Lisa pointed out. "You're acting like we've been friends for years."

"We sooory Mona," Mondo said with sarcasm. "But I get a little excited sometimes."

"Yeah well don't," Mikey grumbled. "You're not gonna get to meet my bros because I'm never going back home. Ever."

 **A/N Well there you have it folks ch 4 complete. Hope you all enjoyed the little twist I put in with Mondo Gecko and Mona Lisa being siblings but I hate her as an alien so I changed it up a bit (plus this way she can be with Raph full time ;). Reviews are much appreciated.**


	5. Explanations and Guilt

**A/N:** **Here's ch 5 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Thank you all for the five more reviews and the other alert. To address some issues brought up: I realize Mondo Gecko's name is Jason in the series but quite honestly I hate that name so I changed it. Also this story is rated T for the simple fact that I do use swear words in it (especially with Raph lol). I try not to over do it but they are there. That being said enjoy the chapter.**

 **Ch 5 Explanations and Guilt**

"Why wouldn't you want to go home?" Mondo Gecko wondered, scratching his head in confusion.

"My bros all think I'm a helpless idiot," Michelangelo declared, trying to cross his arms. Then he noticed the cast that was on his broken arm and his blue eyes went wide with surprise but he said nothing about it. He just continued his rant. "I left to prove myself to them," Mikey continued. "And I won't go home until I do that. Even if that means staying gone forever."

"Well that's stupid," Mona commented. Mondo and Michelangelo all looked over at her with surprise. "Well it is," the mutant lizard said. "I mean did you even tell your family you were leaving?"

"I left a note," Mikey said.

"Yeah like that's so much better," Mona Lisa scoffed, rolling her blue eyes. "Look Michelangelo I may not know you but I do know this: if you have brothers and a father then they're probably worried sick about you. And you're being really selfish by not letting them know you're ok."

"You're right," Michelangelo said, his voice uncharacteristically rough. "You don't know me. Like at all. Cause if you did you'd realize how wrong you are."

"No," Mona snapped, glaring at Mikey. " _You're_ the one that's wrong here. You don't know how lucky you are to even have a family that cares about you."

"Ugh why am I even staying to listen to this?!" Michelangelo cried out, throwing back the covers. "Look I appreciate all you guys did for me but I'm outta here." With that Mikey swung his legs around and tried to stand. But a wave of dizziness forced him to sit back down.

"Whoa there," Mondo said gently. "Look I know you're pretty pissed right now but you're still hurt. You should really stay for the next couple of days."

"Fine," Michelangelo grumbled, laying back against the pillows. "As long as _she_ stays away."

"Look Mona's sorry," Mondo said, looking at his sister. "Aren't you Mona?"

"Nope," Mona grumbled. "I'm not sorry for telling the truth." With that she turned and stormed out of the room.

"I'm sorry about her," Mondo said, looking back at Mikey. "She's a little rough around the edges."

"Yeah I get it," Michelangelo said with a small smile. "She should meet my brother. Her and Raph would get along great."

"You hungry?" Mondo asked.

"Dude I'm like starving," Mikey exclaimed, his blue eyes huge.

"Be right back with some food," Mondo declared with a smile with that the mutant gecko was gone. Once he was in the kitchen he saw that Mona was sitting at the table. "Ok Mona what gives?" Mondo asked, sitting beside his sister.

"Don't you miss them?" Mona asked softly.

"Miss who?" Mondo asked, pretending he didn't know who she was talking about.

"You know who!" Mona snapped, glaring at her brother. "Mom and Dad."

"No I don't miss them!" Mondo declared with passion. "Look Mona if Mom and Dad really loved us the way parents are supposed to love their kids then they wouldn't have done what they did to us. Period. So no I don't miss 'em. And you shouldn't either. We don't need 'em."

"Its not that easy Alex," Mona declared. "And its not just them I miss. I miss all my friends. Don't you miss your friends?"

"Well maybe a little," Mondo admitted. "Especially Christi. And I know you've gotta be missin' Matt."

"Matt and Christi dumped us," Mona reminded her brother. "They did exactly what Mom and Dad did. Took one look at us and flipped out. I think Matt's words were, 'Get away from me freak. I don't wanna catch your mutation'"

"Yeah," Mondo said with a sigh. "I know. I was there remember? I was there when Mom screamed in horror and called us monsters. I was there when Dad called us freaks and threatened us with violence if we didn't leave. I mean who the Hell does that to their 16 year old daughter and 15 year old son?!"

"Low life pieces of shit that's what," Mona grumbled. "But at least we have each other."

"And you always will have me," Mondo said, putting his arm around his sister. "But Mona Mikey's one of us. He's a mutant like us. And obviously he's got some issues with his family like we do. So be nice ok? Please? For me?"

"Well ok," Mona said with a smile. "But only for you Alex. C'mon lets get our guest some food." With that the brother and sister went to fix some food for their new house guest.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Raphael had returned to the lair empty handed. He was soon met by a angry looking Leo and a concerned looking Donnie and Splinter. "Raphael where were you my son?" Splinter asked, putting his hands on his son's shoulders. "You had us quite worried."

"Sorry Sensei," Raph said, feeling bad that he had worried his father. "But ah there was somethin' I had to do."

"What?" Donatello asked, looking at his brother with confusion.

"Just something ok?" Raphael said, his voice coming out much rougher than he had meant. Donnie opened his mouth to say something but Leonardo beat him to it.

"Don't waste your energy Donnie," the blue masked turtle said, glaring at his slightly younger brother. "I think we all know that Raph stormed off like he always does when we fight with him. And I just bet he did a stupid thing. Hell I'm surprise he's not covered in cuts and bruises."

"Leo that's not.." Raph began. But he was cut off by Leo's angry shout.

"I don't wanna hear it Raph!" the oldest turtle shouted, his blue eyes stormy. "He does this stupid thing every time! And I'm sick of it!"

"Leonardo perhaps you should take a moment to clam yourself," Splinter suggested.

"I'm sorry Sensei," Leonardo said, still glaring at Raphael. "But I have to say this. Its bad enough we have to worry about Mikey being out there and wondering if he's ok. Then Raph goes and does the same thing. The same stupid selfish thing he does. He never thinks about anyone but himself!"

"That's not true!" Raph shouted, balling his fists tight. "For your information Leo I left last night because...well...because...I.." Raphael trailed off, not quite sure how to continue without sounding weak.

"What Raph?" Donatello said gently, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "What is it?" Raph looked away from his brother, not wanting anyone to see the emotions in his eyes.

"It is alright my son," Splinter said in his calm gently voice. "You do not have to be afraid to talk to us."

"I was worried about Mikey," Raphael said softly. "I realized after talking to Leo and Donnie last night that they were right. I..I am a jerk to Mikey a lot. Hell I'm probably the main reason he ran away to begin with. So last night I went looking for him."

"Raph you should have told us," Donnie declared. "We would have gone with you."

"I had to go myself," Raph declared. "I thought that maybe if I found him I could talk to him. But I had no luck. He didn't happen to come back did he?" The green eyed turtle looked up at his family, who shook their heads. Raphael let out a disappointed sigh and looked back at the ground.

"Raph," Leo said after a few seconds. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just thought..."

"That I did the same thing I always do?" Raph finished. Leonardo nodded and Raphael let out a slight laugh. "Its cool bro," the red masked turtle said.

"We were just about to continue our search," Splinter informed his son. "I am sue you would like to rest first."

"No I'm good," Raph declared. "Lets go." With that the group started to head out. But they were stopped by April and Casey, who came running into the room, looking frantic.

"Guys!" April shouted, running over to the group. "We have news about Mikey!"

"Yeah and its not good!" Casey put in.

"What happened?!" Leo asked, his blue eyes wide with worry.

"We had a run in with Karai and Dog-Pound," April informed her friends. "It was so quick we didn't even have time to call you."

"Yeah they hightailed it out of there," Casey chimed it. "But Dog-Pound dropped these as he was runnin'." Casey held out Michelangelo's nuchakus when he said this part. Leonardo took them and examined them.

"Oh my God," he muttered, his eyes huge.

"Leo what is it?" Donnie asked, taking the nunchakus from his oldest brother and looking at them. Then his brown eyes went wide.

"Ok someone tell me what the Hell is goin' on!" Raphael shouted.

"There's blood on these," Donatello said softly. Raph's green eyes went wide and Splinter let out a gasp.

"Michelangelo," he muttered as he collapsed to the floor in a heap.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 5 done. I hope it was a good read for you. Review please.**


	6. A Painful Realization

**A/N Thank you once again for the five more reviews and the three more alerts. BTW I forgot to say this before in this story the turtles don't know Karai is Splinter's daughter yet. Ok with that being said** **Here's ch 6 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 6 A Painful Realization**

"Sensei!" April and Casey cried out, their eyes wide with concern.

"Father!" Raphael, Donnie and Leo, running over to the fallen Splinter and kneeling beside him. "Father are you alright?" Donatello asked, after realizing Splinter was alert.

"Yes I am alright Donatello," Splinter said softly. "I am sorry I worried you all."

"We're just glad you're ok Sensei," April said with a smile. Splinter returned the smile but that quickly vanished as he layed eyes on Mikey's nunchakus, which were on the floor where Leonardo had dropped them. Splinter walked over and picked them up, holding them close to him.

"Father," Leo began. But he stopped when Splinter looked over at him, a painful look on his face.

"This is my fault," Splinter whispered. "Michelangelo is gone because of my actions."

"Father that isn't true," Leonardo declared, shocked that Splinter was saying this.

"Yeah if its anyone's fault its mine," Raph declared. "I was being a jerk as usual and it hurt Mikey's feelings. And as usual I didn't care. So if you're gonna blame someone blame me."

"Raph we were all unjustly cruel," Donnie declared. "We all said hurtful things."

"Yeah but you guys didn't know Mikey was there," Casey pointed out. "So its not like you said it to his face or nothin'."

"That's not the point Casey," Donatello declared, a hint of anger to his voice. "We shouldn't have said it regardless."

"Yeah," Leo put in. "And I yelled in Mikey's face and said some really hurtful things to him."

"Yeah I think we're both guilty of that Leo," Raphael said, his voice full of regret and guilt.

"But I am the most guilty," Splinter said. "I was harsh on Michelangelo and I should not have been. And the worst thing I did was not defend him when you three were being harsh. I fear I am the reason he is gone."

"But we're gonna find him," April declared, her blue eyes filled with determination.

"Damn right we are," Casey declared, his eyes filled with the same determination.

"First we find Karai," Leonardo declared as he put his katanas in their holders. "I just bet she knows where Mikey is."

"Yeah," Raph growled. "We'll make the bitch tell us where Mikey is even if we gotta beat it outa her."

"I think," Splinter said. "We should try a less violent approach first."

"Hai Sensei," the three brothers said. With that the group left determined to find Karai.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A couple of days past and Michelangelo was getting anxious. As much as he enjoyed Mondo's company the orange masked turtle was itching to get going. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Mikey called. The door opened and Michelangelo expected to see Mondo come in. But to his surprise Mona Lisa entered the room, carrying a tray.

"Thought you might be hungry," she said, putting the tray down and the table.

"Thanks," Mikey said. Mona nodded and turned to leave. "Hey wait!" Michelangelo called out. Mona turned and looked at the freckled faced turtle. "I..I just wanted to let you know I'll be leaving today."

"So soon?" Mona said, the sarcasm dripping.

"Look I didn't ask to be brought here," Mikey snapped. " _You_ brought me here and Mondo's the one that insisted I stay."

"Well no one's insisting you stay now," Mona pointed out.

"You know," Michelangelo said, staring at the mutant lizard. "You remind me of my brother, Raphael. He's just like you. Has a temper and he act like a total jerk to everyone. But deep down he's really cool. I bet you're cool too. I mean Mondo's your bro so you must have some of his coolness."

"Look I didn't always be this way," Mona snapped. "Back when I was human I was just as cool as anyone."

"Sure you were," Mikey said, purposely sounding as sarcastic as possible. This was a technique he had used many times on Raphael and he was hoping it would work on Mona as well.

"Look turtle you don't know what I've been through," Mona snapped, glaring at Michelangelo. "Me and Alex we used to be human. But a year ago all that changed when this green glowing stuff came raining down on us. We were near my brother's stupid pet gecko and lizard when it happened. And here we are now. Our parents threw us out saying and I quote, 'no children of ours are gonna be freaks.' So we have to live in these shitty sewers. But I guess you're going through the same thing since you're down here too. Did that green stuff rain down on you and your brothers too?"

"No," Mikey said, shaking his head. "Me and my bros were never human. But.."

"So you don't know how I feel?" Mona snapped. "All the more reason you should get out. Me and Alex are barley surviving without someone else to take care of."

"Fine," Michelangelo snapped back as he threw back the covers and stood up. "I'm outta here anyways. If I wanted to live with a sarcastic jerk I'd of stayed home." With that Mikey pushed past Mona and out the door, almost knocking Mondo over as he was leaving.

"Hey Mikey where ya goin'?" Mondo called out.

"Away from her!" Michelangelo shouted as he slammed the door behind him.

"What did you say to him?" Mondo demanded, whipping around to face his sister.

"I just told him the truth," Mona declared. "That we're barley getting by as it is without having to feed him too."

"He's still injured Mona," Mondo snapped. "He could get attacked again."

"That's not our problem Alex!" Mona shouted. "The only ones we should be looking out for is us!"

"Ugh I can't believe you sometimes!" Mondo shouted as he stormed out after Mikey leaving a furious Mona behind.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Michelangelo was wondering aimlessly in the sewers wondering where exactly he was going to go. But unfortunately for him he ran right into trouble. He saw Tiger Claw heading right in his direction, holding some sort of device in his hand. "Crap," Mikey muttered, hoping the mutant tiger didn't stop him. But those hopes were soon dashed when a laser blast shot right past his head.

"Hello turtle," Tiger Claw growled as he aimed his gun at Michelangelo. But the orange masked turtle wasn't about to go down that easily. Thinking quickly Mikey jumped up and grabbed the pipe that was hanging above him and swung forward, kicking Tiger Claw hard and sending him crashing to the ground. Jumping down Michelangelo smiled when he realized that Tiger Claw was knocked out cold.

"Sucks for you tiger dude," Mikey said with glee. "To bad my bros weren't here to see this." Just then a hand went on Michelangelo's shoulder, causing his to jump. Turning around Mikey saw Mondo standing there.

"Mikey there you are," the orange skinned gecko said breathlessly. Then he noticed the knocked out Tiger Claw. "What.." he began.

"Later Mondo dude," Michelangelo said. "We need to go before he wakes up." With that the turtle and gecko hightailed it out of there before Tiger Claw woke up.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A little while later Mondo and Mikey felt they were a safe distance they stopped to catch their breath. "Man Mikey I can't believe you took down that huge tiger," Mondo said with a laugh.

"Yeah surprised me too," Michelangelo said with a laugh of his own.

"Man Mikey you're to hard on yourself," Mondo declared. "That took some badass skills bro."

"Yeah," Mikey said said still smiling. "I guess it did."

"Ya know," Mondo said. "You don't have to leave if you don't wanna. I'll talk to Mona."

"Nah," Michelangelo said quickly. "I need to be moving on anyways. But thanks for helping me out Mondo."

"No problem," Mondo said with a smile. "Hey if you want some company I'll join ya."

"Dude that would be awesome," Mikey declared with a grin. "But what about Mona?"

"Ah she'll be fine," Mondo declared, waving his hand. "Sides you're way more fun to hang with." With that the two mutants left heading to their next destination.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 6. Reviews please and thank you.**


	7. Bad and Good Times

**A/N Thank you for the four more reviews. You guys are the best.** **Here's ch 7 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 7 Bad and Good Times**

Meanwhile Leo, Raphael, Donnie, April and Casey were searching high and low for Karai hoping she'd be able to shed some light on Michelangelo's whereabouts. Splinter had decided to stay home just in case. As luck would have it they soon found the teen ninja. And she was alone. "Ok," Leonardo whispered. "Here's the plan.." But before he could continue Raph interrupted.

"Here's an idea," the red masked turtle said, the sarcasm dripping. "Lets just grab her." With that Raphael went charging in before anyone could stop him.

"Raph wait!" Leo hissed. But his protest fell on deaf ears. "Damn it," he grumbled. "Why can't he ever listen to me."

"C'mon Red lets do this!" Casey cried out, pulling his hockey mask down. "Gongala!" With that Casey went charging in right behind Raph.

"Casey stop!" April hissed, but like Leo her cries were also ignored. "Ugh idiots!" the redhead cried.

"C'mon we may as well go in," Leonardo groaned. With that he, April and Donatello went in to help Raphael and Casey. The pair was trying to sneak up on Karai but she heard them coming and was instantly in attack mode. In a matter of seconds both Raph and Casey were on the ground, groaning in pain. But this gave April and Donnie a chance to sneak up from behind and grab her. Karai managed to break away from them only to be grabbed by Raphael and Casey.

"Ugh let go of me!" Karai shouted, struggling to break free. By now April and Donatello were helping to hold her in place. Leo approached the teen and stood in front of her, glaring at her. "Am I supposed to be scared?" Karai smirked.

"Where is he Karai?" Leonardo demanded, aiming his katanas at the female ninja.

"Where's who Leonardo?" Karai asked, glaring at the oldest turtle.

"You know damn well who we're talkin' about bitch!" Raph snarled, tightening his grip on Karai.

"You know Raphael," Karai growled, trying her best not to show Raphael was causing her pain. "if I were you I'd watch myself. You never know when my father will appear and kick you sorry asses."

"I ain't scared of him," Raph snarled back.

"Look Karai just tell us where our brother is and we'll let you go," Leo hissed.

"Even if I knew where he was, which I don't, I wouldn't tell you!" Karai shouted.

"C'mon lets tie this bitch up," Raphael said, as he and the others started dragging Karai towards the pole.

"Raph I don't know if we should do this," Donnie said. "I'm not sure if I'm up for beating her up."

"Well too bad Donnie," Raph hissed as he and Casey dragged Karai towards a pole and tied her tight.

"Scare tactics won't work with me Raphael," Karai growled as she kicked at the red masked turtle.

"Oh we're gonna do more than scare ya," Raphael snarled, his voice low and threatening. Then the green eyed turtle got out his sais and twirled them in his hands. "Last chance Karai," Raph hissed. "Tell us where Mikey is and you won't feel any pain."

"I already told you," Karai snarled back. "I don't know where he is."

"Wrong answer," Raphael growled.

"Do it Raph," Casey said, his voice cold. With that Raph pushed Karai down so she was sitting. Then he raised his sais and drove them into Karai's legs, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Raph stop!" Leo cried, running over to his brother, who had removed his sais and was about to strike again. Leonardo grabbed his brother's arm, preventing him from doing so. "I said stop Raph!" the blue masked turtle shouted, shoving Raphael away from Karai, who was panting heavily.

"She needs to be taught a lesson Leo!" Raph shouted. "She needs to tell us where Mikey is!"

"I will not allow you to torture her!" Leo cried out. "That goes to far Raph!"

"Its the only thing that'll work with her kind!" the red masked turtle cried out. "The only thing she understands is pain. So I gave it to her."

"Master Splinter taught us better than this Raph," the oldest turtle declared. "And if he were here right now I guarantee he'd be saying the same thing."

"I agree," Donatello put in, kneeling beside Karai. "Master Splinter would hate this entire thing. I know I do." The purple masked turtle got out some cloth and began to wrap Karai's leg, which were bleeding heavily. "I think you hit an artery," the gaped toothed turtle informed his brother. "But just in the left leg. Luckily the right one's not that deep."

"Why even bother helping her Donnie?" Raph asked still glaring at Karai, who was struggling to stay awake. "She most likely hurt Mikey and took him God know where."

"Raph I can't just let her die," Donnie said, annoyed at his brother's attitude. "April can you help me wrap her other leg?"

"On it," April said, jumping into action. Within a few minutes Karai's legs were wrapped.

"There," Donatello said, tying the cloth into place. "That should hold you until you can properly treat it."

"Why'd you help me?" Karai asked roughly. "I wouldn't have helped you."

"Yeah I know that," Donnie declared. "But I still can't just let someone die. Not even you."

"Thanks," Karai said as Donatello was untying her. "By the way I really don't know where your brother is. We fought him but then these other people came and took him away before we could finish him."

"Took him where?" Leonardo asked.

"I have no clue," Karai responded as she pressed a button on her belt. "Try the sewers." Just then about twenty Foot Bots appeared along with Fishface. The group went to help Karai. By now the turtles and their friends were gone. "Take me to my father," Karai ordered, trying not to wince as a stab of pain went through her legs. "He'll know what to do." With that the group was gone.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile in the sewers Mikey and Mondo were having a blast. The two mutants were enjoying some sewer skating on Michelangelo's board. "Man this is great!" Mondo shouted. "Cowabunga!"

"Booyakashaw!" Mikey shouted with a laugh. But just then they hit a bump. Literally. The two mutants went flying off the board and landed hard on the ground. "Ow my arm," Michelangelo groaned as he stood and rubbed his broken arm.

"You ok Mikey?" Mondo asked, looking at his friend with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine," Mikey declared. "But I don't know about you but I'm like seriously starving."

"Yeah me too," Mondo admitted. "C'mon lets go find some grub." With that the turtle and gecko headed top side. As luck would have it they found an abandoned pizza parlor, which still had some left over food. "This place must of closed recently," Mondo commented.

"Hey this would be a great place to hang," Michelangelo declared. "I mean its abandoned and its got food and its pretty warm."

"Yeah plus this neighborhood doesn't have much activity," Mondo declared. "So I think we'd be ok here."

"Cool," Mikey said with a smile. "So welcome to our new digs." With that the two friends ate and settled down for the night.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Mona Lisa was getting worried about her brother. "That knuckle head had better not of gotten into any trouble," she muttered. Then she noticed how late it was. "Ugh great," she groaned. "Now I've gotta go looking for the idiot. When I find him I'm gonna chew his ass out." With that Mona Lisa left in search of her brother.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

After searching the sewers for what seamed like hours Mona was getting annoyed. "Alex where the Hell are you?!" she called. "This isn't funny anymore!" But just then she ran into someone. Literally. Mona and the person she ran into hit the ground with a thud. "Hey!" Mona cried out. "Why don't you watch where you're going you idiot!" Then she turned to face the other figure. When she saw the face both parties gasped in surprise.

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed ch 7. Please review.**


	8. A Strange Meeting

**A/N: Thank you for the five more reviews. I love them and appreciate them so much.** **Ch 8 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 8 A Strange Meeting**

Mona Lisa gasped as she found herself looking up at the face of a mutant turtle with a red mask and green eyes. "What the.." the turtle stammered, his green eyes wide with shock.

"Raph are you ok?" a second turtle with a purple mask asked, approaching the group.

"Yeah I'm fine," the other turtle said. "No thanks to this clumsy idiot."

"Hey!" Mona Lisa shouted, glaring at the turtle. " _You're_ the one that ran into me!" The red masked turtle opened his mouth to respond but just then another turtle with a blue mask joined the group followed closely by a human girl with red hair and a human boy with dark hair.

"What's going on here?" the blue masked turtle asked, looking at the red masked turtle then at Mona. When he saw Mona his blue eyes went wide.

"Yeah I'm a mutant lizard," Mona snapped, glaring at the group. "And I bet you guys are looking for the other turtle."

"Other turtle?" the purple masked turtle said, his brown eyes wide. "You mean Mikey?"

"Yeah that's exactly who I mean," Mona said, with slight irritation. "And you must be his brothers. Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello." Mona pointed at each turtle when she said their names.

"You know where Mikey is?" Donnie asked, anxious to hear about his little brother.

"Well not anymore," Mona admitted. "He's gone now. And my idiot brother must've gone with him."

"So wait he was staying with you?" Leo asked, still trying to process the information.

"Yeah he was," Mona said. "Look how 'bout you guys come back to my home and I'll tell you more. Its obvious I'm not gonna find Alex tonight."

"Alex?" the dark headed boy said, scratching his head.

"Yeah my brother," Mona said. "By the way I'm Mona Lisa."

"Nice to meet you," Donatello said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah," Raphael said. "Can ya just tell us 'bout Mikey?"

"Impatient much?" Mona said, giving Raph a look. Raphael growled and glared at the mutant lizard.

"I'll show ya impatient," he growled, clenching his fists.

"Raph knock it off," Leonardo said, rolling his blue eyes. "Look Mona we'll come with you we've just gotta make a call to..."

"Splinter?" Mona finished. Leo's eyes went wide with surprise. "Mikey told me and Alex all about you guys. And from what I've heard I'm having second thoughts on rather I should tell you guys anything."

"Look lady you had better start talkin'," Raph growled. "Or I'll..."

"You'll what?" Mona shot back. "Kick my ass? Jeeze Mikey was right about you. You are a jerk. Maybe he's better off without you guys."

"Ignore him," Leo said, shooting Raph a look. "He's just hotheaded sometimes."

"So I can see," Mona said, crossing her arm. "Look I've got better things to do than stand here and argue. Like find my brother." With that Mona began to walk away from the group.

"Wait!" Donnie cried out. "Please you said you wanted to tell us about Mikey."

"Not _him,_ " Mona said, nodding sharply at Raphael.

"Raph say you're sorry," the red head said, sounding angry.

"April you know that ain't happenin'," Raph snapped, crossing his arms.

"Dude if you wanna hear 'bout Mikey then you gotta," the dark headed boy pointed out.

"Casey does have a point," Donatello said. "You really should say you're sorry Raph."

"Fine," Raphael grumbled. "Sorry I was a jerk."

"Alright then," Mona said. "Shall we go to my place?"

"Just sending Splinter a message," Leonardo said, pressing some buttons on his device. "There. Alright lets go." With that the group left, heading for Mona Lisa's place to talk.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Michelangelo and Mondo Gecko were sleeping peacefully. But suddenly Mondo began crying out in his sleep. "No please don't," he was saying as he rolled. He rolled right into Mikey, waking the freckled faced turtle.

"Huh?" he said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Then he saw Mondo rolling on the ground muttering things.

"Please I'm sorry Dad," the gecko was saying. "Please don't hate me."

"Mondo," Michelangelo said, gently shaking his friend. "Mondo dude wake up."

"Huh?" Mondo said, rubbing his eyes and finding himself staring into the concerned face of his orange masked friend. "Mikey?" the orange skinned gecko said as he sat up. "What's wrong?"

"You were having like a weird dream dude," Mikey said. "You kept saying 'I'm sorry Dad. Please don't hate me.' What's up with that?"

"Long story," Mondo said with a sigh. "But here's the gist. See me and Mona were human until 'bout a year ago."

"Yeah when the mutagen fell on you guys," Michelangelo said with a nod.

"Yeah," Mondo said with a sigh. "Before that we were a normal family. Hell I had a girlfriend and Mona had a boyfriend. But they dumped us when we became, well, this."

"Dude that sucks," Mikey said softly. The orange masked turtle was debating a rather he should tell his friend what had happened on the Kraang ship last year.

"Yeah well Christi dumping me I can handle," Mondo declared. "But our parents threw us out when they saw us. Our Dad even pulled a gun on us. Like he was afraid we'd hurt 'em or somethin'." By now Mondo was looking at the ground, ashamed to make eye contact.

"I'm sorry Mondo," Michelangelo said, putting his arm around his friend. Then he decided to come clean. "Mondo I have a confession to make," the youngest turtle said.

"What?" Mondo asked, looking at his friend.

"Ok here goes," Mikey said. With that he proceeded to tell his friend what had happened last year. "Mondo dude I'm so sorry,' Michelangelo said after he was finished with the story.

"Mikey don't be sorry," Mondo said, after processing the information. "It was an accident. I mean you and your bros didn't mean to do what you did."

"So you're not pissed?" Mikey asked, the surprise clear in his voice.

"No I'm not," Mondo said with a smile. "I'm just glad you were up front with me and told me the truth."

"Thanks bro," Michelangelo said, relived his friend wasn't angry.

"But Mikey seriously you don't know how lucky you are," Mondo declared. "I mean yeah your bros were like major jerks to you and so was your Dad. But at least they care about you and didn't turn their backs on you."

"Yeah I know," Mikey said with a sigh. "But I can't go back. Not yet anyways. I've gotta prove I can make it without them."

"Dude you've been gone for a week now," Mondo pointed out. "I think that proves your point don't you? 'Sides I bet they're feelin' pretty bad 'bout what they said to you."

"Yeah," Michelangelo said, a slight smile going across his face. "I bet they do. But I hate to worry Splinter so much. I mean my bros may deserve to worry their heads off but he doesn't."

"There ya go," Mondo said with a smile. "Sides I can't leave Mona alone. She needs me. Just like I need her."

"Ok I'll go back," Mikey declared. "But in the morning. I don't know 'bout you but I'm like seriously drained."

"Yeah me too," Mondo admitted, with a yawn. "Ok in the morning we'll head back where we belong." With that the two mutant layed back down and promptly went back to sleep.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile the turtles had reached Mona's place and were sitting on her couch. "So tell us about Mikey," Leo said.

"Well me and Alex rescued him from some weird looking chick," Mona said. "She had a bunch of thugs with her and they had knocked Mikey out. But luckily Alex and me had been walking by and heard the commotion."

"How bad was he hurt?" Donnie asked, his brown eyes wide with concern.

"Pretty bad," Mona informed the purple masked turtle. "He was out cold for a whole day. I didn't think he'd pull through. But he did. Had some nasty bumps and bruises and a badly broken arm too."

"Damn that bitch," Raph growled, clenching his fists tight.

"Hey he held his own pretty good there," Mona informed the group. "There was about twenty thugs there and I think he already had the broken arm. So all things considered he's a damn good fighter."

"So wait if you saved him then why's he gone?" Leonardo asked.

"I uh might of scared him away," Mona said softly. "I can be a bit of a hothead."

"Sounds familiar," Casey said, looking directly at Raphael.

"Look who's talking," April said, rolling her blue eyes.

"Anyway," Mona continued. "I was angry at the world, still am in fact. But I took it out on him. Told him to get out. So he did."

"And your brother went with him?" Leo asked.

"Yeah Alex and Mikey really bonded while Mikey was here," Mona explained. "They're so much alike its scary. So Alex got pissed at me when I told Mikey to leave so he left too. I thought he;d be back but I obviously was wrong."

"So let me get this straight," Raph said. "Our little brother is still missing because of you?"

"Look," Mona snapped, glaring at Raphael. "It wasn't my fault that he ran off to begin with. That's on _you_ big fella." Mona pointed an accusing finger at Raph.

"Please don't fight you two," Donatello pleaded.

"Fine," Raphael grumbled. "So what are we gonna do now?"

"First we get some rest," Leonardo declared. "Then tomorrow we look for Mikey some more."

"You guys are more than welcome to crash here," Mona offered. "I mean its pretty late to be going anywhere."

"Good idea," Donnie said with a smile. With that April and Casey placed calls to their fathers and then settled down with the rest of the group for the night.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 8 and as always review please.**


	9. Attack of the Shredder

**A/N Thank you for the three more reviews.** **Here's the next installment for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 9 Attack of the Shredder**

Then next morning Michelangelo and Mondo Gecko were up early. Both mutants were anxious to get their day started. "Dude I just hope my bros treat me better when I get home," Mikey declared as he stretched.

"They will," Mondo declared. "And if they don't you tell 'em where they can go. You've gotta stand up for yourself Mikey."

"Yeah you're right," Michelangelo said with passion. "That's exactly what I'm going to do. Lets go Mondo." With that the turtle and gecko began to head out. But when they headed to the door they saw that there were people out there.

"Maybe we should wait 'til it gets dark," Mondo suggested.

"Good idea," Mikey said. "But in the meantime I'll fix us some grub." With that Michelangelo grabbed some ingredients and began cooking.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile the rest of the group had woken up and were heading back to the lair. April and Casey had to leave for school since it was Monday. After discussing it the turtles gave Mona a T-com and told her to call them if she needed help. "You guys go on," Raph said as his brothers began to leave. "I'm gonna head out and look for Mikey some more."

"Raph you need to get some rest," Leo pointed out. "I happen to know you were up half the night."

"So were you Leo," Donatello said with a yawn. "I guess we all were."

"You guys go," Raphael said again. "I'll be fine."

"If you're sure Raph," Leonardo said. "C'mon Donnie lets get back to Splinter." With that the two brothers were gone.

"You know," Mona said after a few minutes. "If you want I'll go with you to look."

"I can handle myself," Raph declared, a little rougher than he meant to. "I don't need help."

"Well excuse the Hell out of me," Mona growled, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "I just thought it would be easier with someone to help."

"Ok fine," Raphael said with a sigh. "Look I'm sorry I'm such a pain in the ass. I'm just tired. But if ya wanna come then come."

"Whatever," Mona said, rolling her eyes once again. "Lets just go." With that the lizard and the turtle headed out in search of their younger brothers.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back at the Shredder's lair Karai was nursing her injured legs. And she was fuming mad. "Damn those turtles," she snarled, punching her bed. "They'll pay for this. Pay with blood!"

"Indeed they will," a deep voice said from the doorway. Karai looked up and saw her father, the Shredder standing there.

"Father," the teen began.

"How are you my daughter?" Shredder asked, standing beside his daughter's bed.

"Pissed off," Karai declared. "I hate not being able to get out of this damn bed. I want revenge Father."

"And you shall get that revenge," Shredder declared. "I will see to that personally. I am going out myself to teach those turtles a very valuable lesson."

"May I make a request Father?" Karai asked.

"You may," the Shredder responded.

"Don't kill them," Karai said, her brown eyes darkening. "I want that pleasure for myself. Especially against Raphael."

"I will honor you request Karai," Shredder said as he exited the room. Karai smiled to herself, pleased with the way things were going. She knew it wouldn't be long before divergence would be hers.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

As Karai and her father were talking the turtles and their father were also talking. "Raphael is out there alone?" Splinter asked, his brown eyes filled with worry.

"Not exactly Sensei," Donnie said. "He's with that mutant lizard we told you about. I think her name was Mona Lisa."

"And you are sure this Mona Lisa can be trusted?" Splinter asked, looking from one son to another.

"She seamed like she was on the up and up," Leo said. "I mean she did help Mikey when she didn't have to. She and her brother saved him from Karai. They could have just left him but they didn't. I think that makes her trustworthy."

"Yes that is true," Splinter said, with a tired sigh. "But I would feel better if I called Raphael just to make sure." With that Splinter got out his T-com and placed a call to Raph's T-com.

"Talk," came Raphael's annoyed sounding voice.

"It is me Raphael," Splinter informed his second oldest son. "I was just checking on you."

"I'm fine Sensei," came Raph's much calmer voice. "I'm with Mona Lisa and we're lookin' for Mikey and Mona's brother too."

"You will be sure to call us if you are in need of our help," Splinter said.

"Yeah I will," Raphael promised. "Don't worry Sensei I'll be fine."

"I am your father Raphael," Splinter said with a small smile. "It is my job to worry. Be safe my son."

"I will," Raph said as he ended the call.

"Everything ok Sensei?" Donatello asked.

"Yes thankfully," Splinter said with a relived sigh. "But you two should get some rest. You look tired."

"Good idea Sensei," Leonardo said with a yawn. With that the two brothers head off for some much need sleep.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Later that night Mikey and Mondo were heading back to the sewers. The duo decided to travel via the roof tops so they could get some fresh air and not run the risk of being seen. "Man I can't wait to get back home," Michelangelo declared. "I've been itching to give my bros a piece of my mind."

"Yeah I'm gonna give Mona a piece of my mind too," Mondo declared. "She's gonna..." But the orange skinned gecko didn't get a chance to finish. A large figure jumped down in front of the two mutants, blocking their path. "What the Hell?" Mondo whispered as he layed eyes on the figure. Mikey gasped, his blue eyes wide as he recognized the figure standing before them.

"Shredder," the orange masked turtle whispered, taking a step back.

"Shredder?" Mondo said with confusion. "What kind of name if that?"

"The kind you will learn to fear gecko," came Shredder's booming voice. Then he faced Michelangelo saying, "And you along with the other turtles will pay dearly for what you have done to my daughter."

"Your daughter nearly killed me!" Mikey shouted surprising everyone, including himself, with his fierceness. "So I didn't do anything to her! And if my bros did she deserved it!"

"Is that so?" Shredder asked, staring Michelangelo down.

"Yeah," Mikey growled, glaring at his for. "That is so tin skin. And you better not mess with us. We're not a weak as you think."

"We shall see," Shredder responded, raising his blades. Michelangelo reached for his nunchakus but then he remembered he had lost them in the earlier fight.

"Crap," the freckled faced turtle said. But luckily for him Mondo was there. The gecko swung his skateboarded hard, catching Shredder by surprise and sending him to the ground. But Shredder quickly recovered and got to his feet. The armor clad man wasted no time and struck hard and fast. It wasn't long before Mondo and Mikey were both on the ground. But Michelangelo quickly recovered and he grabbed some rope that was nearby and used it as a lasso, catching Shredder by his ankles. Mikey and Mondo both pulled the Shredder to the ground and Mondo delivered a swift blow to Shredder's head, stunning him

"Mikey c'mon lets get the Hell out of here!" Mondo shouted.

"Good idea bro," Michelangelo shouted as he turned to run. But the pair didn't make it very far. The Shredder had recovered and once again jumped down in front of them. Both mutants skidded to a stop, their eyes wide.

"Enough games," He growled, raising his blades and hitting Mikey and Mondo hard, sending them both to the ground. Michelangelo looked over and saw that Mondo was knocked out. He looked up with wide blue eyes as the Shredder loomed over him. The last thing Mikey saw was the Shredder raising his blades again. Then his world went dark.

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed ch 9.** **Until the review please** **.**


	10. A Daring Rescue

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the three more reviews and the other alert. And to in-umbra: you read my mind my friend. H** **ere's ch 10 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 10 A Daring Rescue**

Meanwhile Raphael and Mona had decided to go topside to search for their brothers. Like Mondo and Michelangelo had done the pair decided to travel via the roof tops. It wasn't long before they heard the sounds of fighting coming from a distance. "What's that?" Mona whispered, her eyes wide.

"Only one way to find out," Raph declared. "Lets go." With that the duo headed for the direction of the fighting. When they got close enough Raphael pulled out his T-com and dialed Leo.

"Raph what's up?" came Leonardo's tired sounding voice.

"There's trouble that's what," Raph informed his older brother. "Track my T-com and you and Donnie get here ASAP."

"Right," Leo said as he ended the call. After ending the call Raphael and Mona decided to go in closer so they could see exactly who was fighting. When they got really close they saw who it was.

"Shredder," Raph growled, clenching his sais tight. Then his green eyes went wide when he saw who was fighting the Shredder. "Mikey," the red masked turtle cried out.

"Alex!" Mona cried out at the same time. Then the duo's eyes went wide when they saw their brothers get knocked out. Exchanging concerned glances the duo quickly lept into action and raced to save their brothers.

"No!" Raphael cried out running in and tacking the Shredder. "Stay the Hell away from my baby brother! Mona get 'em out of here!"

"I can't move them both!" Mona shouted back, as she tried to drag the two mutants away. Then an idea came to her. "But I can help you." With that the mutant lizard went in to help her turtle friend. Think quickly Mona grabbed the first thing she saw, which happened to be a 2x4 and swung it hard. But she misjudged her aim and accidentally hit Raph in his shell.

"Ah!" Raphael cried out. "What the Hell are ya doin'?"

"Sorry my bad," Mona said as she swung the board again. Only this time she hit her target. Which was the Shredder's back. Shredder fell to the ground but only for a moment. He soon recovered and was on his feet again. Letting out an cry of fury Shredder swung as hard as he could. Raph and Mona went crashing to the ground, both of them moaning in pain. "That's it!" Mona cried out, getting to her feet. "I am pissed off!" Before Raphael could stop her Mona grabbed his sais and went charging towards Shredder.

"Mona no!" Raph cried out, his green eyes wide. He knew what was about to happen. And it wasn't going to be pretty. The red masked turtle scrambled to his feet and raced to help his lizard friend. He pushed her out of the way just before Shredder's blades pierced her side. The blades scraped down Raphael's shell and her cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. Shredder was about to strike again when suddenly a brown blur came swooping in, swiftly kicking Shredder away from Raph and Mona. Raphael looked up and saw Splinter there along with Donnie and Leonardo.

"You ok Raph?" came Leo's concerned voice.

"Yeah peachy," Raph groaned as he stood. The red masked turtle hissed in pain as a stab of pain went through his cut shell. But he ignored it and focused on what he felt was more important. "But Leo Mikey's here and he's hurt!" Raphael pointed towards his still knocked out brother.

"Mikey!" Donatello and Leonardo cried out racing towards their fallen brother. Mona was already beside Mondo, who was still knocked out checking on him.

"We've gotta get them both back to my lab so I can examine them," Donnie declared.

"Donnie we need to help Sensei," Leo declared, looking over at Splinter, who was still fighting the Shredder.

"Sensei can handle Shredder," Raphael declared. "Way better than we ever could."

"Raph's right," Donatello declared. "We've gotta get Mikey back home so I can make sure both him and Alex are ok."

"You're right Donnie," Leonardo said after a minute. "Lets go." With that Leo and Donnie picked up Mikey while Mona and Raph picked up Mondo. They quickly carried them back to the Shell Raiser. Without another word Leonardo began to drive back to their sewer home.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Splinter was keeping the Shredder at bay so his sons and their friends could make their escape. "Your sons will pay dearly for what they have done to my daughter," Shredder growled as he swung at Splinter, who easily dodged it.

"My sons would never harm _my_ daughter," Splinter growled back as he took Shredder's feet out from under him.

"They tortured Karai!" Shredder cried out. Splinter's brown eyes went wide with surprise as he heard Shredder's words. "They almost killed her!" Shredder continued as he grabbed Splinter by his tail and slammed him hard into the ground. "And for that they shall pay dearly!" Shredder went in to strike Splinter once again by the ninja master had other ideas. Thinking quickly he used a technique that he had used before where he put all of his energy into his fingers and sent the Shredder flying backwards into the brick wall. With that Splinter made his escape, heading back to the lair.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A little while later the group was back home at the lair. They were met by a concerned looking April and Casey. "How can we help?" April asked instantly.

"Help me get my supplies ready," Donatello said. "Casey can you help Leo get Mikey to my lab?"

"On it," Casey said. With that the two teens lept into action. Just then Splinter came into the lair looking very tired.

"Sensei?" Leo said. But Splinter merely held up his hand, silencing Leonardo.

"The battle with Shredder will have to wait for another time," the brown coated rat informed the group. "How is Michelangelo?"

"I was just setting everything up so I can examine him," Donnie informed his father. With that Donatello and the rest of the group went back to work. After everything was set Donnie shooed everyone out so he could examine Michelangelo and Mondo.

"I wanna help," Mona declared. "Please just let me..."

"You've already helped plenty," Donatello said with a smile. "I got this. Trust me."

"You can trust 'im Mona," Raphael said with a smile. "Donnie's a super genius. He knows what he's doin'."

"You're next Raph," Donnie declared as he shut the door. "And no arguing. You're shell needs taken care of. Period." With that the purple masked turtle shut the door.

"I hope Alex'll be ok," Mona whispered as she sat down on the couch.

"He will be," April said with a smile as she put her arm around the lizard.

"He's all I got," Mona said, trying hard not to cry. "I can't lose him. I just can't."

"Hey don't be so upset," Raph said gently, as he sat next to Mona. "He'll be fine." Mona looked up at Raphael. Then to his surprise Mona threw her arms around him, crying. Raph was shocked at first. Then he put his arms around her and rubbed her back. "Hey c'mon don't do that," he said, trying not to sound rough. "Everything is gonna be fine. I promise."

"I certainly hope you are right Raphael," Splinter said softy. Leo put his arm around his father.

"Mikey'll be fine," the blue masked turtle said, although he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Splinter or himself. "He has to be." Then he thought, "Things can't end like this. Not when Mikey thinks we hate him. He's gotta be alright. Hes gotta know how sorry I am and what a jerk I was. I can't imagine life without him." Leonardo blinked away the tears that he felt forming in his eyes. After what seamed like hours Donatello emerged from the lab.

"How are they?" April asked, as she and everyone else looked at the genius turtle. Donnie opened his mouth and said...

 **A/N well there you have it folks. Ch 10 complete. Did you enjoy it? Let me know in a review please.**


	11. Not so Good News

**A/N:Thank you all for the two more review and the two more alerts. I really am appreciative of them.** **Here's ch 11 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 11 Not so Good News**

Everyone held their breaths as they waited for Donatello's response. "Well Mona you'll be happy to know Alex is going to be fine," the purple masked turtle said with a gap toothed smile.

"Oh thank God," Mona said, with a sigh a relief.

"I told ya Donnie was the best," Raphael said, putting his arm around his new friend.

"He has a concussion though," Donnie said. "And a couple of broken ribs so he'll have to stay here for a few days. But he should be just fine."

"Thank you so much," Mona said, giving Donatello's cheek a kiss. The purple masked turtle blushed and let out a nervous laugh.

"No need for thanks," he said after a minute.

"Donnie how's Mikey?" Leo asked after a quick laugh at his second youngest brother's expense.

"Now Mikey's another story," Donnie said, his voice serious. "His injury to his head was pretty severe. He has a lot of swelling around his brain."

"What does that mean exactly?" Raph said, not liking where this was going.

"It means Mikey's in a coma," Donatello informed his family. "And I'm not sure if..." Donnie trailed off not quite sure how to continue.

"If what Donnie?" April asked softly.

"I'm not sure if he'll ever wake up," Donatello finished. The group gasped and their eyes went wide with shock. "And even if he does there's a good chance he'll have some brain damage from this," the genius turtle finished with a heavy sigh. The group just sat there in stunned silence.

"May I sit with him Donatello?" Splinter asked.

"Of course you can," Donnie said with a small smile. "I moved him to his own room so he'll be more comfortable." With that Splinter went in to sit with Michelangelo while Mona went to sit with Mondo. This left the rest of the group alone.

"Man I can't believe this is happenin'," Casey said as he and April sat down on the couch.

"Yeah this is like some bad dream or something," April chimed in.

"Mikey'll be ok," Leonardo said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "He has to be. There's so much that needs to be said."

"Yeah I know," Donatello said, sitting on the couch beside April. "Mikey left thinking we think less of him and that he's worthless to us. But that's not true at all."

"Yeah this last week without him here has been the worst I can remember," Leo said, his voice coming out very soft. "Its like without Mikey here all the happy energy went with him."

"Yeah tell me about it," Donnie said, taking in a shaky breath. Leonardo put his arm around his second youngest brother as he too fought to keep from crying. Then he noticed Raph just standing there, not looking at anyone.

"Raph?" the oldest turtle began.

"Don't Leo," Raphael snapped. "Just don't. I really don't wanna hear a lecture from ya ok?"

"I was just going to ask if you were alright," Leo said with irritance.

"Yeah sure ya were!" Raph shouted, whipping around to face his older brother. "Don't give me that bullshit Leo! I know you weren't gonna say that!"

"You know what Raph?" Leonardo growled, glaring at his slightly younger brother. "You don't have any right to yell at me! This whole thing is your fault! I mean yeah sure me and Donnie were rough on him but you are ALWAYS rough on him! Always giving him a hard way to go! Always calling him stupid or annoying or smacking him in the head! He left because of you!"

"I know that!" Raphael shouted, his voice breaking. "I know that," he said, his voice coming out a whisper. "You're right Leo. Mikey did leave because of me. I'm a pain in the ass and I know it. Its just sometime Mikey is so freaking annoyin' and with my temper I lash out at him. But I always thought Mikey knew I didn't mean nothin' by it. B-but I guess he didn't know." By now Raph's voice broke and he quickly ran out of the room before anyone could see him cry, leaving behind his stunned brothers and friends.

"Wow poor Raph," April said softly.

"Don't feel to bad for him April," Leo said roughly. "He's been an asshole one to many times. Its about time he feels bad for it."

"Leo don't you think you're being a bit harsh on him?" Donatello asked. "I mean we're all guilty of making Mikey leave. It isn't all Raph's fault."

"Yeah well maybe its not all his fault," Leonardo said. "But its largely his fault. And it just pisses me off that he just shrugs it off."

"Leo you know Raph has a hard time with emotions," Donnie said, his voice having a slight edge to it. "And quite honestly right now _you're_ the one that's being a jerk. And that really makes me mad. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to make sure Raph's ok." With that Donatello got up and stormed out of the room, leaving a stunned Leo behind.

"Leo Donnie's just upset," April said, putting a comforting hand on Leonardo's shoulder.

"I know," the oldest turtle responded, with a heavy sigh. "But that doesn't make him any less right." With that Leo got up and began to walk out of the room.

"Hey where ya goin' Leo?" Casey asked.

"To make sure Master is ok," Leonardo informed his friend. "He was pretty shaken up by this whole thing." With that the blue masked turtle walked towards Mikey's room to check on Splinter.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A little while later Leo was in Michelangelo's room and say his unconscious brother laying in his bed. Splinter was sitting in a chair beside Mikey's bed with his head down. As he took in the scene Leonardo felt the tears roll down his face and he quickly wiped them away. Seeing his little brother like this was heartbreaking. Especially when Leo knew it was his doing. "Oh Mikey I'm sorry," the oldest turtle whispered, as more tears came. Upon hearing his oldest son's voice Splinter looked up. "Sorry Sensei," Leonardo said, feeling bad he had interrupted. "I'll just..."

"No," Splinter said as he stood. "It is alright Leonardo. I was just praying."

"Its so weird seeing Mikey this still," Leo remarked, taking in a shaky breath.

"Yes I know how you feel Leonardo," Splinter said sadly. "But we must have faith that Michelangelo will pull through this."

"Yeah I know," Leonardo whispered as he went to sit by Michelangelo's bed. The oldest turtle took his youngest brother's hand. "Mikey I don't know if you can hear me," Leo began. "But I really hope you can. I'm so sorry little brother. I..I never wanted this to happen. I'm such a jerk. And I'll never be able to forgive myself for hurting you like I did. But please don't leave us Mikey. We need you. We need our little brother. I just never realized how much we do until you left. I love you Mikey. I just hope you know that." With that Leonardo lowered his head as the tears flowed. Splinter put his hand on his oldest son's shoulder as he himself fought to keep the tears from coming. Just then the door opened and the father and son saw Donnie and Raphael standing there.

"Raph," Leo began. "Raph I'm sorry. I didn't." But he was silenced by Raph holding up his hand.

"Don't Leo," came his soft reply. "Please don't." Then the red masked turtle saw Mikey and he walked towards his bed. "Oh Mikey," Raphael whispered, his voice shaking with emotion. Then something happened that shocked everyone. Raph fell to his knees and began to sob. His family was at his side instantly and they pulled him close. Then all of their emotions came out and none of them were able to hold back the tears as they let all their guilt and sadness flow.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 11 done. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	12. The Painful Truth

**A/N Thank you for the three more reviews and the two more alerts.** **Here's ch 12 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 12 The Painful Truth**

The family held each other for what seamed like forever as they all cried. Then there was a light knocking on the door. The door opened and April stuck her head in. "Sorry guys," the red head said, felling bad that she had interrupted. "But Mona asked me to get you Donnie. Something about her brother."

"I almost forgot about Alex," Donatello said as he stood and wiped his eyes. "You guys..."

"You need to go Donnie," Leonardo said as he too stood and wiped his eyes.

"Yeah we'll be right here with Mikey," Raphael declared as he took a seat beside Michelangelo's bed. With a nod Donnie exited the room with April right behind him.

"You should get some rest my sons," Splinter said with a tired sigh. Leo and Raph both opened their mouths to protest but Splinter held up his hand. "I must insist," the wise old rat said. "And once Donatello has examined his friend I will say the same thing to him. Now go." Both brothers looked at each other, knowing they were beat. Without another word they stood and exited the room. Once they were gone Splinter went to sit beside his comatose son. "Oh my son," Splinter whispered, his voice shaking. "I am so sorry that you are suffering. And that this suffering is due to my actions. I can only hope that you will forgive me." With these words Splinter bowed his head and let the tears flow.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Donatello and April entered Donnie's lab where Mona Lisa and Mondo were. Casey was there as well. "Hey sorry to bother you," Mona said as she stood. "But there's something you should know."

"What is it?" Donatello said, trying not to sound irritated. But the lack of sleep and stress was really beginning to get to the purple masked turtle.

"Maybe I should tell ya," a voice said. The group looked over and saw that Mondo was awake.

"Alex this is Donatello," Mona said, nodding towards Donnie. "He's Mikey's brother. And these are their friends April and Casey."

"What's up guys?" Mondo said with a smile and a wave.

"How are you feeling Alex?" Donatello asked as he began to examine the gecko.

"I'd feel a lot better if you called me Mondo Gecko," Mondo responded. "But seriously my head hurts a little but other than that I'm good."

"Well looks like everything checks out," Donnie informed the group. "But I'd really like you to stay Al-I mean Mondo. At least for the next couple of days."

"Is that ok Mona?" Mondo asked, looking at his sister.

"I suppose," Mona said with a sigh. "But if its all the same to you I'm beat. I think I'm gonna get some sleep."

"Sounds good to me," Donatello said with a yawn. "Mona you can sleep in my room and I'll take the couch."

"That's not..." Mona began.

"I insist," Donnie said with a smile. "And there's an extra bed in Mikey's room if you want to crash there Mondo."

"Yeah I wanna check on Mikey anyways," Mondo declared as he sat up and got off the table. But a wave of dizziness came over him and he nearly fell. April and Casey went to steady him. "Thanks," the orange skinned gecko said with a smile.

"We'll help ya get settled," Casey said with a smile of his own. Mondo returned the smile and with that the three teens were gone.

"Come on Mona I'll show you where my room is," Donatello said, motioning for Mona to follow. After getting Mona settled Donnie got a blanket and a pillow and settled down on the couch for the night.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few hours later it was 2 am and Mona couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned and couldn't fall asleep. Then she gave up and decided to get out of bed. Walking to the kitchen she was surprised to see Raphael sitting at the table. "Couldn't sleep either huh?" the mutant lizard asked, sitting beside the red masked turtle.

"Nope," was the only response that came.

"Worried about your brother?" Mona asked. Raph said nothing. He only nodded. "Look Raphael I get it. Mikey's your little brother and he got hurt its only natural to be worried. I'm in the same boat as you."

"Not the same," came Raphael's gruff reply. "Your brother's awake. Mine's not. And there's a good chance that..." Raph trailed off not wanting to continue the horrible thought.

"Hey c'mon don't think like that," Mona said, putting her hand on Raphael's arm. "You've gotta think positive. Mikey's strong and he's a fighter. He'll pull through this."

"I hope so," Raph whispered, taking in a shaky breath.

"Hey lets change the subject," Mona suggested, not wanting to see Raphael cry.

"Good idea," Raph said loudly. "So have you and your brother always been mutants?"

"No," Mona said. "We were human once upon a time. But then last year this green glowing stuff came out of the sky and fell on us. Made me and Alex what we are now."

"Wait it came out of the sky?' Raphael asked, his green eyes wide.

"Yeah it was super weird," Mona said. "We never could figure out where it came from."

"Oh God," Raph whispered as he realized where it had came from.

"What?" Mona asked, giving the green eyed turtle a confused look.

"I know where that stuff came from," Raphael informed the lizard.

"Where?" Mona asked, still confused.

"You're never gonna believe it," Raph said. "But here goes." With that Raphael proceeded to explain to his new friend about how he and his brothers had accidentally released the mutagen from the Kraang spaceship last year. When he was done Mona was staring at him with an expression that was one of surprise, shock and anger. "Mona..." Raph began. But he was interrupted by Mona slapping him hard in the face. "Hey!" Raphael shouted. "What the Hell was that for?!"

"You bastard!" Mona snarled, her blue eyes fiery. "This is all your fault!"

"Mona it was an accident!" Raph protested.

"If it wasn't for you and your brothers me and Alex would be normal!" Mona shouted. "And our parents wouldn't have thrown us out and we'd still be a family!"

"Look Mona I'm sorry that happened to you," Raphael began. "And I get why you're pissed. But..."

"No you don't get it Raphael!" Mona shouted. "You were never human! You don't know what its like to have a normal life then have it stolen from you!"

"You're right!" Raph shouted, the anger seeping through. "I don't know what its like to be human. I've been a mutant all my life. But that doesn't mean I don't know how you feel. Me and my brothers have seen the looks of horror on humans' faces. We've been called freaks and monsters. It hurts like Hell. But then we remember that there are good humans too. Like Casey and April. And you've gotta remember that too Mona. And consider yourself lucky that you have your brother."

"Yeah I'm real lucky alright," Mona scoffed, rolling her blue eyes. Then she got up and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Hey where ya goin'?" Raphael asked, going after her.

"I'm getting Alex and we're getting the Hell out of here!" Mona shouted.

"What's goin' on here?" a voice said. Raph and Mona looked and saw Mondo Gecko standing there along with Splinter, April, Casey, Leonardo and Donatello.

"C'mon Alex we're out of here!" Mona cried, grabbing Mondo's arm.

"Whoa wait a minute," Mondo cried, pulling his arm away from his sister. "Why are we leavin'?"

"We're not staying another minute with _them_ ," Mona snarled, glaring at the turtles.

"But why..." Mondo began.

"Its their fault we're this way Alex!" Mona informed her brother. "They're the reason that we're freaks!" Mona then proceeded to tell her brother what she had learned. "Now you see why we're leaving?" Mona asked. Mona looked over at her brother, who was staring at her. "Alex for God's sake say something," Mona said after a couple of minutes. Mondo looked at his sister then opened his mouth to respond.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 12 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope so. Review please and thank you.**


	13. A Little Talk

**A/N: As always thank you to all my loyal readers.** **Ch 13 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 13 A Little Talk**

Mondo stared at his sister then he finally spoke. "I already knew that Mona," the orange skinned gecko informed his sister. "Mikey told me about that."

"And you're not pissed?" Mona asked, surprised at her brother's reaction.

"No I'm not," Mondo said. "It was clearly an accident Mona. I mean its not like they thought 'oh hey why don't we create of whole bunch of mutants by dropping this goo on them?' So no I'm not pissed. And you shouldn't be pissed at them either."

"Well I am," Mona declared, crossing her arms. "Its all their fault this happened."

"Mona we need to talk," April piped up suddenly. Mona opened her mouth to protest but April grabbed her arm. "Now," the red head said roughly, pulling Mona towards Donnie's lab.

"I think we should all try to get some sleep," Splinter suggested.

"Good idea Sensei," Leo said with a yawn.

"I'm gonna check of Mikey real quick," Donatello declared.

"I'm comin' too," Raphael said. Donnie started to protest but he thought better of it and shut his mouth. With that Leonardo and Casey headed back to bed while the rest of the group went to Mikey's room to check on him while April and Mona talked.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile the Shredder had returned to his lair livid at what had happened. "Those turtles will pay dearly for this," he growled, as he examined a large cut on his arm.

"Master?" Fishface began. But he was stopped by the Shredder swiftly kicking him, sending him flying across the room and into the cement wall.

"Bradford!" Shredder boomed. "Tiger Claw!" With in seconds the two mutants were in the room.

"Yes Master?" the pair said, kneeling before the Shredder.

"I want you to find those human friends of the turtles and bring them to me," Shredder commanded.

"Yes Master," the pair said as they stood.

"And you are not to kill them," Shredder declared. "Understood? I want them unharmed."

"Master may I ask why you want them?" Tiger Claw asked with caution.

"I want to use them as bait," Shredder informed the mutant tiger. "Then the turtles will be lured into a trap and I can finish them once and for all. Now go."

"Yes Master," the duo said with a bow. With that the pair left in search of April and Casey. Once they were gone Shredder went to check on Karai. By now Karai was able to get out of bed using crutches.

"The plan is set my daughter," Shredder informed the teen.

"Thank you Father," Karai said. "I can't wait until the turtles are here. Then I can get my revenge. They will now pain. And I will be the one that shows it to them." With that the father and daughter waited for their minions to return with their prizes both of them thinking gleefully about their upcoming revenge.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile April and Mona were having a talk of their own. "Look Mona I know you're pissed right now," April began. "And I get that."

"Do you?" Mona said, crossing her arms. "Because I don't think you get it at all April."

"I get more than you think Mona," April declared. "You and your brother weren't the only mutants created that night. My father was also mutated." Mona's blue eyes went wide when she heard this part.

"And you're not pissed about that?" the mutant lizard asked.

"Not anymore I'm not," April said. "But I was really pissed when it first happened. I blamed the guys for it. I told them it was all their fault I lost my father. I didn't speak to them for months after that. But eventually I realized that it wasn't their fault."

"Yeah well I'm not that forgiving," Mona grumbled.

"Yeah I noticed," April said, rolling her blue eyes "Look Mona my point is that I know the turtles very well so trust me when I say they feel bad about what happened. But there is hope."

"Yeah right," Mona said rolling her eyes. "What kind of hope can there possibly be for me and Alex?"

"My father is human again," April informed the green skinned lizard. "Donnie created an anti mutagen and he used it to turn my father back to normal."

"So he can turn me and Alex back to normal?" Mona asked.

"Well it takes months for Donnie to make the anti mutagen," April confessed. "But he's been working non stop to make another batch. He's hoping to create one so Splinter can be human again."

"Wait Splinter was human?" Mona asked, the surprise clear in her voice.

"Yeah he was," April said, a hint of sadness to her voice. "If anyone knows what you're going through its him. He lost everything. Including his wife and daughter. You should talk to him. I bet he'd help you."

"Why would he?" Mona said, the bitterness clear in her voice. "He doesn't even know me. Why would he give a damn?"

"The same reason the turtles do," April said. "Because they're good people. Splinter is like another father to me and Casey. He's so kind and wise. Trust me if anyone can help you deal with your mutation its him."

"Yeah," Mona said after a minute. "He does seam pretty cool. But I'm still pissed."

"Understandable," April said with a nod. "But I bet that once you get a good night's sleep you'll feel better."

"Yeah," Mona said with a yawn. "I am pretty beat."

"C'mon," April said with a smile. "Lets get some sleep." With that the two females left to get some much needed sleep.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Two weeks past and there was still no change on Michelangelo's condition. Everyone was taking turns sitting with the youngest turtle. On this particular day Raph was sitting with his little brother. "Mikey I sure do wish you'd wake up," the red masked turtle was saying. "We've all been really missin' ya little brother. 'Specially me. I know ya probably don't believe that but its true. I know I say this every time I'm here but I'm really sorry that I've been such an asshole to ya. I just hope you know that I never meant nothin' by it. But I promise you this Mikey: if you wake up I'm gonna be a whole lot nicer to ya. I ain't promisin' that I'm not gonna yell at ya. 'Cause we both know I have a temper. But I will try to be more patient with ya. But ya gotta wake up so I can do that. Please Mikey just wake up. I need my little brother back." With that Raphael lowered his head as the tears came. After a few minutes Raph felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up Raphael found himself looking into the concerned face of Donnie.

"You ok Raph?' the purple masked turtle asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Donnie," Raph said, wiping his eyes. "I was just..."

"Its ok Raph," Donatello said with a sad smile. "You don't have to explain anything to me. But I actually came to relive you. You should get some rest."

"Thank Donnie," Raphael said as he rubbed his eyes and stood. With that Donnie sat down beside Mikey's bed while his red masked brother went to get some much needed sleep.

"Boy Mikey things are falling apart without you here," Donatello said, after a minute. "Its like without you here to crack a joke or do something to cheer us up we don't know how to function. But I know you'll wake up when you're ready to. Until then just know we love you and we'll be here when you wake up." With that the purple masked turtle bowed his head and prayed that his little brother would wake up soon.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

The next morning Splinter decided to have a little chat with his sons. He was especially concerned with the matter of torturing Karai. After eating breakfast Splinter took his sons into his room. Donatello had checked on Michelangelo then went to join his brothers. April and Casey had gone to school while Mona was sitting with Mondo and Mikey. "My sons I have learned some disturbing information and I wish to discuss it," Splinter said, after shutting his room door.

"What news?" Leo asked after exchanging confused looks with his brothers.

"I will say it bluntly," Splinter said, his voice low. "Did you or did you not torture Karai?" The brothers' eyes went wide with surprise when they heard this.

"Who told ya that Sensei?" Raph asked.

"It does not matter Raphael," Splinter said. "I would like an answer."

"Go ahead Raph tell Sensei what you did," Leonardo hissed. Raphael shot his older brother a glare but said nothing.

"I don't know if torture is quite the right word," Donnie piped up.

"Oh for God's sake," Raph growled. "Alright its true I tortured her. I thought she knew where Mikey was and wasn't telling us. So I stabbed her in the legs with my sais. Would've done more but Leo stopped me."

"Raphael I am shocked at your actions," Splinter said, his brown eyes wide. "I have always taught you that violence is never the answer."

"Yeah well when you're dealin' with people like Karai violence is the only thing they understand," Raphael declared.

"Raphael," Splinter said, his voice having an edge to it. "There is never a good reason for torture. And Leonardo I am shocked that you allowed this to happen."

"I couldn't stop him Sensei!" Leo protested. "He acted before I could do anything to stop it. But I stopped him from further hurting her."

"Raphael I am sure that you regret what you have done," Splinter began.

"No Sensei I don't regret it," Raph declared shocking everyone. "If I could do it over I'd still do what I did."

"Raphael," Splinter said, his voice coming out a warning. "I will not allow that kind of thinking. There is never any excuse to torture another being. Especially when it is your family."

"Family?" Leonardo said with confusion. "But Sensei Karai isn't our family."

"Yes she is Leonardo," Splinter said, looking directly at his oldest son. "She is my daughter. She is Miwa."

 **A/N There you are folks ch 13 done. I do hope you love this chapter. Please review.**


	14. A Glimmer of Hope

**A/N Since I made you wait so long last time I'm updating this a little sooner. The usual thanks to my wonderful readers, reviewers, and alerters out there. Here's** **ch 14 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 14 A Glimmer of Hope**

"Sensei what do you mean Karai is Miwa?" Donatello asked, clearly confused.

"The Shredder confessed this to me last year," Splinter informed his sons. "He told me that he had stolen Miwa away from me that night what Tang Shen perished. He raised her all these years to hate me so that he could use my own daughter to bring me down."

"Yeah that defiantly sounds like something Shredder would do," Raphael said, crossing his arms. "But he's also a liar. How do you know he's telling the truth and not just tryin' to mess with ya?"

"Karai looks so much like Shen did," Splinter confessed. "Except for her eyes. Those are my own. There is no doubt to me that she is Miwa."

"Sensei we're sorry," Leo said, putting his hand on his father's shoulder. "We didn't know."

"Yeah well that still doesn't change the fact that she was raised by Shredder," Raph pointed out. "And I'm sorry Sensei but she's pretty twisted."

"Yes Raphael I am aware of that," Splinter said. "But I felt you should all know the entire story. And know how very strongly I feel about the use of torture. And if I ever hear of any of you using torture again there will be severe punishments. Understand?"

"Hai Sensei," the three brothers said together.

"Good," Splinter said. "Now I..." But he was interrupted by Mona, who came running into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt," the mutant lizard said. "But you guys gotta come to Mikey's room. Like right now."

"What wrong Mona?" Donnie asked, his brown eyes wide with concern and fear.

"Come and see for yourself," Mona said as she ran out of the room. With that the group headed towards Michelangelo's room hoping they wouldn't find anything to bad.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

When the group entered Mikey's room they received quite the surprise. Michelangelo was awake and talking with Mondo. When the youngest turtle saw his family a look that was one of happiness, surprise and dread went across his face. "Mikey!" his brothers cried out running over to their baby brother and hugging his tight.

"Mikey we were so worried we lost you," Leonardo said as he fought back the tears of joy that came.

"How're you feeling Mikey?" Donatello asked after a few minutes of hugging. Mikey stared at his slightly older brother and opened his mouth. But then he quickly shut it. His brothers exchanged looks of concern and Donnie decided to ask another question, "Mikey do you know where you are?" Michelangelo nodded his head yes but still said nothing. So Donatello tried again. "Do you know who I am?" he asked. Once again Mikey nodded but was silent. "Mikey I really need you to speak," Donnie said, trying not to show his worry. "I need you to say my name please. Who am I?"

"D-Donnie," Michelangelo stammered. "Y-You're Donnie."

"Good," Donatello said. "And whose that?" He pointed at Leo when he said this.

"L-Leo," Mikey replied. "T-that's Leo."

"Ok good," Donnie said. "And whose that?" He pointed at Raphael this time.

"E-everyone k-knows w-who R-Raph is," came Michelangelo's shaky reply. "B-but w-what's w-wrong w-with me? H-How come I'm st..st- studdering?"

"Its most likely a side effect of being hit in the head so hard," Donatello chimed in. "But don't worry Mikey I'm sure it'll ware off in time.

"If you say so D-Donnie," the youngest turtle said, not fully convinced. "B-but w-where's S-Sensei?"

"I am right here Michelangelo," Splinter said walking up to his son's bed side.

"I m-missed you S-Sensei," Mikey said, wrapping his arms tight around Splinter. Splinter wrapped his arms around his youngest son.

"Oh my son I have missed you very much," Splinter said softly. "I am so sorry for the words I said. I did not mean them."

"I k-know y-you d-didn't," Michelangelo said. "B-but I had to l-leave. I had to.."

"We know what you thought you had to do Mikey," Donnie chimed in. "And I'm sorry you felt that way. I don't blame you for hating us."

"I d-don't h-hate you D-Donnie," Mikey said as he hugged his slightly older brother. "I c-could n-never h-hate you guys."

"Mikey you never had to prove anything to us," Leonardo said as he to gave his brother a hug. "We always knew you were strong. And we were stupid to ever say otherwise. And I hope you can forgive me for what I said to you. I'm ashamed of myself."

"Its ok L-Leo," Michelangelo said. "I'm n-not mad. B-but I g-guess I d-didn't do a v-very g-good job with Sh..Sh..Shredder."

"Are you kiddin' Mikey?" Mondo chimed in suddenly. "You were amazing! Hell I'd of been dead if I had to fight that beast alone. But you kicked some serious ass dude."

"Yeah I agree," Raph put in, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. "Me and Mona were there towards the end of the fight. You did real good little brother. I was impressed."

"Y-yeah I b-bet you w-were," Mikey stammered, glaring at Raphael. "G-guess I'm not as use-use-useless as you th-thought I was. And the l-last t-time I ch-checked a t-table w-wouldn't h-have b-been a-able to do th-that."

"Mikey I'm sorry for what I said," Raph said, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. But Michelangelo shoved his brother's hand away.

"Y-you a-always say th-that R-Raph!" the orange masked turtle shouted. "B-But you n-never m-mean it! You say y-you're s-sorry b-but th-then you j-just go b-back to b-being the s-same s-sel-selfish j-jerk you a-always are! W-well g-guess w-what R-Raph? I'm not so f-for-forgiving th-this t-time. So you can t-take y-your a-ap-apologies and sh-shove th-them up y-your s-shell!"

"Mikey I.." Raphael began, shocked at his brother's words.

"C'mon Raph lets get some air," Mona Lisa suggested. Raph said nothing he just merely nodded and exited the room with Mona right behind him.

"Wow Mikey I never heard you talk to Raph like that before," Donatello declared.

"Y-yeah w-well he's b-been a j-jerk one to m-many t-times," Mikey said, roughly as he tried to cross his arms but couldn't due to the cast. "I'm s-sorry if I was m-mean b-but he d-de-deserved it."

"Hey Mikey we get it," Leo said with a small smile. "We all get angry with Raph at one point in time. I know I do."

"I think," Splinter began. "That we should let Michelangelo get some rest."

"N-no," Michelangelo protested. "I d-don't w-wanna r-rest. I w-wanna get b-back to t-tr-training. P-please S-Sensei?"

"Mikey you should take it easy," Donnie said gently. "You just woke up from a coma. You don't wanna over do it."

"W-well th-then can I at l-least get out of b-bed?" Mikey asked. "I w-won't o-over do it. I p-pr-promise."

"Well ok," Donatello said. "But take it slow." With that Michelangelo pulled back the covers and slowly got out of bed. Donnie and Leonardo were on either side of him just in case.

"Ok," Michelangelo said. "H-Here g-goes." With that the orange masked turtles took a shaky step. Then he took another. After a few minutes he was walking normally around the room. "H-hand me my n-nun-nuchakus p-please."

"Mikey that's not.." Donatello began.

"I j-just w-wanna see s-som-something," Mikey declared. Letting out a sigh Donnie handed his brother his nunchakus. Michelangelo gripped them and began to do some exercises with them. After a few minutes he put them down. "J-just w-wanted to m-make s-sure I c-could s-still us t-them,"he explained. The group nodded in understanding. With that Mikey began to turn around. But his legs didn't want to work right and he stumbled. But Donatello and Leo quickly caught their brother before he hit the ground and they helped him back into bed. Letting out a frustrated growl Michelangelo turned on his side and pulled the covers over his head.

"Mikey.." Donnie began.

"J-just go a-away," came Mikey's muffled reply. "P-Please j-just go a-away." With that the group let out sighs and decided it was best to leave Michelangelo alone so he could rest.

"Man poor Mikey," Mondo said, shaking his head sadly.

"Donnie do you think this is just a temporary thing?" Leonardo asked, looking at his genius brother.

"I sure hope so Leo," Donnie said with a sigh. "But only time will tell. Hopefully tomorrow things will get better."

"In the meantime I think we should go to the dojo," Leo suggested. "Some training will help clear our heads."

"I'll go see if Raph wants to join us," Donatello said. But he was stopped by Splinter.

"I will check on Raphael," the brown coated rat said. "You both should go to the dojo in the meantime."

"You up for a beginner course in ninjitsu?" Leonardo asked, looking at the gecko.

"You bet I am!" Mondo exclaimed. "Lets do this!" With that the group headed for the dojo while Splinter went in search of Raphael.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 14. Let me know your thoughts in a review please.**


	15. More Feelings of Guilt

**A/N You guys are amazing. 13 reviews. I'm humbled beyond words. Thank you all so much. Anyways h** **ere's ch 15 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **CH 15 More Feelings of Guilt**

Meanwhile Raph and Mona were having a little talk of their own. Or at least Mona was attempting to talk to the red masked turtle. "Raph c'mon talk to me," Mona said, trying not to sound like she was begging.

"Why?" Raphael responded, not looking at Mona. "I thought you were pissed at me. Why would you wanna help me?"

"Ok look," Mona began. "I admit it. I'm a hothead. Looks like that's somethin' we have in common. Another thing we have in common is our love for our brothers. I can see right through that tough guy facade you put on Raph."

"Yeah 'cause you know me so well," Raph scoffed, rolling his green eyes. "Look Mona I know you don't give a damn about me so why don't you just leave?"

"Raph," Mona said with a sigh. "You don't know how wrong you are. I..I do care about you. And I know I said what happened to me and Alex was all your guys' fault. And I was really pissed about it. Still am. But I talked to April and she told me what happened to her father and how angry she was at you all. After listening to her I realized she was right. What happened was an accident. I've gotten to know Mikey in the days that he stayed with us. He's one of the nicest people I know. And I've gotten to know you and...well...I..I really like you Raph. We..we have a lot in common. You're a really cool guy."

"Thanks," Raphael said with a grin. "And I..well..I..you know like you too. I guess." Mona smiled as Raph turned away as he blushed.

"See was that so hard to admit?" Mona asked, gently bumping Raphael with her shoulder.

"You have no idea," Raph said with another grin. "But I still feel terrible about Mikey. He hates me."

"He's just angry right now," Mona said. "He needs a scapegoat to take his anger out on. And he picked you. But I can almost guarantee he doesn't hate you."

"I hope you're right Mona," Raphael whispered. Mona put her arm around the red masked turtle and he put his head on her shoulder. Neither one of them was aware that Splinter was watching and quietly walked away knowing the situation was handled.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Mondo was having a blast training with Leo and Donnie. The two brothers were showing the orange skinned gecko the basics of ninjitsu. "Now take it slow Mondo," Donatello said. "Remember you still have a head injury."

"Yeah I know," Mondo said, slightly annoyed. "I won't over do it Donnie. I promise." With that Mondo held up his hands. "I'm ready Leo," he said.

"Alright now try to block my moves," Leonardo instructed. Mondo nodded and Leo lunged. The blue masked turtle only did the basic punches and kicks which Mondo blocked. "Good," Leonardo said with a smile. "Now to step it up a bit." With that the oldest turtle did the same moves only faster this time. Mondo tried his best to block them but ended up being kicked to the ground.

"Aw man," Mondo grumbled, punching the ground.

"Hey that was really good Mondo," Leo said as he helped the gecko to his feet.

"I suck," Mondo declared.

"No you don't," Donnie said. "You've only been at this for an hour. We've been training since we were five. It takes time to get the hang of it."

"Lets go again," Mondo said, holding up his hands.

"You sure you don't wanna rest?" Leonardo asked, not wanting his friend to over do it.

"Nah I'm good," Mondo declared. This earned looks from Leo and Donatello "Really guys I'm fine," Mondo insisted. Lets go."

"Ok if you're sure," Leonardo said as he got ready to attack again. But suddenly his T-com began to beep. "April what's up?" Leo said.

"Listen up turtle," came the growling voice of Tiger Claw. Leonardo's blue eyes went wide with shock when he heard the assassin's voice.

"Tiger Claw," he growled. This got the attention of Donatello and Mondo.

"Come to the docks at midnight or your friends here are mince meat," Tiger Claw snarled. He then turned to April and Casey, who were tied up next to him.

"Leo don't do it!" April shouted. But her cries were cut off when Tiger Claw hit her hard, knocking her out.

"Midnight tonight," was all Tiger Claw said before crushing April's T-com with his hands.

"Tiger Claw has April and Casey," Leo said, snapping his T-com shut. "He said to meet at the docks at midnight."

"We need to tell Raph what's going on," Donnie said as he grabbed his bo. With that Leonardo grabbed his katanas and put them in their holders. Then the group went to find Raph. They soon found him in the kitchen talking with Mona and Splinter. "Tiger Claw has April and Casey," Donatello informed the group.

"What?!" Raphael cried out, jumping to his feet.

"He said to meet at the docks at midnight," Leo informed his brother.

"Then what are we waitin' for?" Donnie cried out. "Lets get them back!"

"I wanna help to," Mona said as she to stood.

"Yeah same here," Mondo put in.

"Alex that is not happening," Mona said, putting her hands on her hips. "You're hurt. You're stayin' put."

"But Mona I feel fine," Mondo protested.

"Mondo I'm afraid I have to agree with your sister on this," Donnie said. "You've got a concussion. If you go into a fight you could get another head injury. And that could be deadly."

"Ok you've made your point," Mondo groaned, knowing he was beat. "I'll stay."

"Hey you can keep Mikey company," Donatello said with a smile.

"Yeah that's true," Mondo said with a sigh. "But I still don't like it."

"Its for your own good little brother," Mona said, putting her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"C'mon," Raphael said, his impatience showing. "Lets go already!"

"I am coming with you," Splinter informed the group. "You may need my assistance since Michelangelo will not be there."

"Lets do this," Leonardo said, a determined look on his face. With that Mondo headed for Mikey's room while the rest of the group got in the Shell Raiser and headed for the docks.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few minutes later Mondo was in Michelangelo's room. "Wh-where did e-ev-everyone go?" Mikey asked, looking at his gecko friend.

"What makes you think they left?" Mondo asked, not wanting Mikey to know what was really going on.

"I h-heard the Sh-Shell R-Raiser s-start," Michelangelo said. "Wh-what's g-going on M-Mondo?"

"Nothin' you need to worry about Mikey," Mondo said, trying to change the subject. "Hey I started training with Leo and Donnie today. They said I did real good for my first time."

"Th-that's g-great d-dude," Mikey said with a small smile. Suddenly Michelangelo's T-com began to beep. Picking it up from the nightstand where he had layed it the orange masked turtle looked at the text. Then his smile quickly vanished.

"Mikey what's wrong?" Mondo asked, his voice full of concern.

"T-Tiger C-claw has A-April and C-Casey," Mikey said, his blue eyes huge. "He j-just s-sent a t-text f-from A-April's T-com th-that s-said 'M-mid-midnight at the d-docks or y-your f-fr-friends are d-dead.' M-Mondo w-we've g-gotta h-help th-them."

"That's where the guys just went," Mondo informed his friend. "I didn't want you to freak out so I didn't tell you."

"I'm g-going to h-help," Michelangelo declared as he threw back the covers.

"Whoa there Mikey I don't think that's such a good idea," Mondo said, standing in front of his friend. "You were in a coma and still can't get around that good."

"I can get a-around j-just f-fine M-Mondo!" Mikey cried, trying to get around his friend. "The o-only th-thing th-that's w-wrong w-with me is this s-st-stupid s-st-studdering. I'll be f-fine. N-now m-move."

"Mikey," Mondo began. But he was interrupted by Michelangelo's angry shout.

"I s-said m-move!" the youngest turtle shouted shoving Mondo out of the way.

"Mikey wait!" Mondo shouted running after his friend. By Mikey paid him no attention and grabbed his skateboard and opened the lair door.

"Mikey stop!" Mondo said, grabbing Michelangelo's arm.

"M-Mondo I d-don't w-wanna h-hurt you," Mikey said. "B-but I w-will if you d-don't l-let go of me."

"Mikey I'm just worried something real bad is gonna happen to ya," Mondo said. "I mean like dying bad. Please don't go."

"M-Mondo I h-have to do th-this," Michelangelo said, his voice much softer. "P-please d-don't s-stop me."

"Well if you're so Hell bent on doing this then I'm goin' with ya," Mondo said after thinking about it for a few minutes. With that the two mutants were off heading for the docks.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 15 done. I hope you all enjoyed ch 15. Review please.**


	16. Foolish Actions

**A/N Keep those reviews coming. I can't get enough of them.** **Here's ch 16 for you and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 16 Foolish Actions**

While Mikey and Mondo were having their conversation the rest of the group had reached the docks. "Sensei what's the plan?" Leo asked, looking over at Splinter.

"I think," Splinter began. "That I will let you make the decisions of this Leonardo.

"Alright then," Leonardo said. "Raph you and Mona are together. You guys take the east side. Donnie you're with me. We'll go to the West side."

"And I will go north," Splinter finished.

"We'll meet in the middle," Leo finished. "Be careful everyone."

"Right," the group said as they exited the Shell Raiser and went their separate ways.

"Stay close to me Mona," Raph whispered, as they made their way through the creates.

"How about you stay close to me?" Mona whispered back. "Because I think you need more protection than I do."

"Whatever Mona," Raphael said, rolling his green eyes. Mona smiled and shook her head as she quickly took the lead. "Hey!" Raph protested.

"Try to keep up Raph," Mona teased as she continued to walk. Raphael said nothing. He only let out a low growl as he followed Mona threw the maze of creates. The pair didn't see anything suspicious. Little did they know that a pair of cold black eyes was watching them and waiting to pounce.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Leonardo and Donnie were making their way through the creates on their side of the dock. "I don't see any sign of anything strange," Donatello informed his oldest brother.

"Just stay on your toes Donnie," Leo whispered back. "Be ready for anything." Donnie nodded and the two brothers continued their search for any sign of Tiger Claw or their friends. Just then they heard voices. Making sure they stayed hidden the two brothers knelt behind a create so they could listen.

"Why am I the one stuck on guard duty?" came the voice of Fishface. "The Foot Bots should be doing this not me."

"Quit your bitching," came the voice of Dog-Pound. "I'm not happy about this anymore than you are but the Master ordered us to do this. And unless you want to be the one that questions his orders then shut up and keep a look out."

"I grow tired of you ordering me around Bradford," Fishface growled.

"If you don't shut the Hell up I'm gonna chew you up and spit out your bones!" Dog-Pound snarled. While the two mutants were arguing Donatello and Leonardo snuck past them without being seen. Or at least so they thought.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Splinter had reached the center of the docks. Using his keen sense of smell the brown coated rat sniffed the air trying to catch the scent of April and Casey. But just then he heard a booming voice say, "Hamato Yoshi we meet again." Splinter spun around and found himself facing the Shredder.

"Oroku Saki," Splinter snarled back, glaring at his former friend. "Where are April and Casey?"

"In good time," Shredder said. "We have some guests that we're waiting on." Just then the door flung open and Tiger Claw came in dragging Mona and Raph right behind him. Both mutants had their hands tied behind their backs.

"Ugh you are so gonna pay for this!" Mona shouted as she and Raphael were thrown roughly on the ground.

"I'm gonna personally kick your sorry ass when I get free Tiger Claw!" Raph was shouting at the same time. Once they hit the ground Shredder swiftly walked over to them and hit them both hard with his blades extended. Both mutants groaned in pain as they fell backwards, the blood pouring from their cheeks. Shredder wasted no time and kicked Raphael hard in his plastron, sending him skidding across the ground.

"No!" Mona shouted, her blue eyes wide.

"Raphael!" Splinter cried at the same time. But Shredder paid them no attention and his Raph again. Only this time he hit the red masked turtle's shell and scraped down the back. Raphael cried out in pain despite his best efforts not to. "Saki stop this right now!" Splinter demanded. To Splinter's surprise Shredder stopped and turned to glare at Splinter. Shredder picked Raph up by the back of his shell and threw him across the room. Raphael landed hard on his shell and went skidding across the ground. Both Mona and Splinter tired to reach him but they were stopped by Tiger Claw, who pointed his laser gun at them.

"I would finish him off," Shredder said. "But we still have more guests to wait on." Moments later Dog-Pound and Fishface entered the room. Dog-Pound had Leo while Fishface had Donnie. Both brothers were badly beaten from a combination of Dog-Pound's hits and Fishface's mechanical leg. "Perfect timing," Shredder said as he approached the two brothers. "Where is the other one?" Shredder demanded. He grabbed Leonardo by his neck and slammed him hard into the wall. The oldest turtle groaned in pain as he tried to break free. "Where is he freak?" Shredder hissed, his face inches from Leo's. "I want all four of you to suffer."

"Go to Hell," Leonardo choked out. The blue masked turtle was struggling to get air and he could feel his eyes start to roll back in his head.

"You're going to kill him!" Donatello cried out he he tried to reach his brother. But Dog-Pound had a tight grip on him.

"Keep it up and I'll snap your wrist," the mutant wolf growled. "In fact that sounds like a good idea." With that Dog-Pound twisted Donnie's wrist and a crack was heard. Donatello cried out in pain and had to fight hard not to pass out as Dog-Pound put more pressure on his now broken wrist.

"Stop!" Splinter cried out. "No more Shredder." But Splinter's pleas were unheard as the assault of his sons continued. By now Raph had gotten to his feet and rammed into Shredder, causing him to release Leo. The oldest turtle gasped in air, coughing violently as he did so. Leonardo recovered and raced into action. He kicked Dog-Pound's feet out from underneath him, causing the mutant wolf to fall. Donnie pulled away from the yellow and white wolf and winced as a stab of pain went through his wrist.

"Donnie you ok?" Leo asked, his voice sounding raspy due to the chocking.

"Yeah I'm good," Donatello said with a small smile. Just then they saw Raphael go flying across the room where he hit the wall. A crack was heard and Raph's head slumped forward as he passed out.

"Raph!" Leonardo and Donnie cried out at the same time. They were going to help their brother but before they could suddenly Mona Lisa was there. Splinter had kicked Tiger Claw across the room and had untied the lizard. To everyone's shock Mona plowed into the Shredder, taking him by surprise. But he quickly recovered and in one swift move he hit Mona as hard as he could, knocking her out. Splinter raced to Mona's aid and pounced on his nemesis and they both went to the ground. By now Dog-Pound, Fishface and Tiger Claw had recovered and the three mutants were pissed to say the least. Mona had regained consciousness and she was helping Raphael, who was now awake, to his feet.

"Raph are you ok?" Mona asked, her blue eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah," Raph said, his voice coming out soft. Then he said in a much louder voice, "I'm good Mona. Lets go kick some ass!" With that the pair went in to help the others. But soon about twenty Foot Bots joined the fight and they knew they didn't stand much chance.

"Its over Hamato Yoshi," Shredder growled as he swung at Splinter, who dodged the blow. "You and your sons are finished!"

"It is far from over Oroku Saki," Splinter hissed back. He was about to strike when he heard Donatello cry out in pain. Looking over Splinter saw his second youngest son fall to the ground from a hit delivered by Tiger Claw.

"Donatello!" Splinter cried out. Shredder used this distraction to his advantage and hit Splinter hard in his back. Splinter cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. Shredder then delivered another hit. Only this time it was to Splinter's head. The brown coated rat's head snapped back and a sickening crack was heard. This got the attention of the others.

"Sensei!" the three brothers cried out, their eyes wide.

"Enough games!" Shredder cried out. "Tiger Claw! Bradford! Xever! Bring the turtles. My daughter is expecting us." With that Shredder's minions grabbed the brothers and began to drag them away.

"What about her Master?" Tiger Claw asked, pointing at Mona who was being held by the Foot Bots.

"Easily taken care of," Shredder declared as he walked towards Mona. Before anyone knew what was happening Shredder stabbed Mona in the stomach and she cried out in pain.

"No!" Raphael cried out as Mona fell to the ground. "Mona! No!"

"And now we go," Shredder said. With that the group left dragging the turtles with them and leaving Mona and Splinter there to die.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 16 complete. Hope you all enjoyed and as always review please.**


	17. The Fight Begins

**A/N Here's another chapter for you. Hope you all enjoy it and the usual thanks to my reviewers and those who put my story on alert. You guys probably get sick of me saying the same thing but I just gotta say it lol.** **Here's ch 17 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Chapter 17 The Fight Begins**

Leo, Donnie and Raph were all dragged into a very large room. Once there they saw April and Casey hanging from hooks tied up and gagged. Shredder walked up to his throne and sat down. He then motioned for the turtles to be released. Tiger Claw, Dog-Pound and Fishface threw the three brothers roughly to the ground. "And now you all will pay for what you've done. But not before you tell me where the last turtle is."

"You go the Hell Shredder," Raphael growled, glaring at his enemy.

"We'll never tell you where he is," Leonardo put in, also glaring at the Shredder.

"Nothing you can do to us will ever make us betray our brother," Donatello put in.

"Oh but you're wrong," a menacing voice said. The turtles looked up and saw Karai entering the room. She was in a mechanical wheelchair because her legs still weren't fully healed.

"Ah my daughter perfect timing," Shredder said, not taking his eyes off the turtles. "I was about to use persuasion to make these freaks tell us where the other freak is. However I am going to let you do the honors."

"With pleasure," Karai hissed, glaring at the turtles. With that she wheeled herself over to the turtles and stopped in front of them. Her eyes fell on Raph and her expression darkened. "You're first," the teen snarled. "Tiger Claw bring him," she commanded. With that Tiger Claw grabbed Raphael and dragged him over to where Karai was standing and tied the red masked turtle up tight. "Make sure he's sitting," Karai said. Tiger Claw obeyed and forced Raph into a sitting position. "I'm going to enjoy this," Karai declared as she grabbed a pair of sais that were nearby. Then she wheeled herself in front of Raphael, spinning the sais in her hands.

"I ain't scared of ya," Raph snarled, glaring at the female ninja.

"But you will be," Karai growled as she stood. "Oh you are gonna pay big for what you've done to me. All of you will!" With that Karai raised the sais as she prepared to drive them in Raphael's legs.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Mikey and Mondo had arrived at Shredder's lair. Everyone was in the Shredder's room with the exception of the Foot Bots, which the two mutants easily took care of. "C-c'mon M-Mondo l-lets f-find my b-bros," Michelangelo said. With that the orange masked turtle took a step and stumbled. Mondo went to catch his friend.

"Easy there Mikey," the orange skinned gecko said as he steadied the youngest turtle. "You sure you're ok."

"I'm f-fine M-Mondo," Mikey insisted as he pulled away from his friend. "L-lets go." With that Michelangelo lead the way with a reluctant Mondo right behind him. It wasn't long before they came to the room where Splinter and Mona were. "S-Sensei!" Mikey cried out, running over to his fallen father.

"Mona!" Mondo cried out at the same time as he ran to his injured sister. "Mona!" Mondo cried as he fell to his knees beside his sister and turned her over. To his horror he saw the puncture wounds that Shredder's blades had left. "Oh my God," he whispered, the tears forming in his eyes. Thinking quickly he grabbed some cloth that was near by and wrapped it around the wounds. "C'mon Mona please be ok," Mondo whispered as he wiped away the tears that were escaping. Within a few minutes Mona began to stir. She opened her eyes and looked at her brother.

"Alex?" she said weakly.

"Oh Mona thank God you're ok," Mondo said, pulling his sister close, being careful not to put to much pressure on her wounds.

"S-Sensei?" Michelangelo said as he knelt beside his father and took his hand.

"Michelangelo?" came Splinter's soft response. Mikey let out a sigh of relief as Splinter opened his eyes. "What are you doing here Michelangelo?" Splinter asked as he sat up. "It is not safe for you my son."

"I c-co-couldn't j-just let you g-guys f-fight Sh-Shredder w-without me," Michelangelo said with a small smile as he helped Splinter to his feet. However Mikey's balance was off and he nearly fell back down.

"You should go home Michelangelo," Splinter said, the concern and worry clear in his voice. "I do not want to risk you injuring yourself again."

"I'll be f-fine S-Sensei," Michelangelo insisted. "R-really I w-will. I j-just w-want to h-help you g-guys." Splinter opened his mouth to protest but before he could they heard an ear piercing scream.

"That was Raph!" Mona cried out, her blue eyes wide with horror.

"Raphael!" Splinter cried out at the same time, his brown eyes wide.

"C-c'mon l-lets go!" Mikey cried out. Before anyone could stop him the orange masked turtle ran out of the room.

"Mikey wait up!" Mona cried as she ran after the freckled faced turtle.

"Mona wait!" Mondo cried as he ran after his sister with Splinter right behind him. Mondo knew that Mona was in no condition to fight. He just hoped he'd be able to stop her before she got more hurt than she already was.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile in the other room Karai had driven the point home. Literally. The teen ninja had just driven the sais through Raph's legs, causing the red masked turtle to let out an ear piercing scream. Leo and Donnie could only watch helplessly as Karai raised the sais to strike once again. But she was stopped by a green blur knocking her to the ground. Getting to her feet Karai heard thuds as Fishface, Dog-Pound, and Tiger Claw were taken down as well. Whipping around she found herself looking into the furious face of Michelangelo. "You," Karai growled as she grabbed her sword. "This works out perfectly. Now I can finish all four of you off."

"N-not a c-ch-chance," Mikey growled, glaring at the female ninja. "Y-You're g-going d-down K-Karai." Inside Michelangelo was cursing himself for not begin able to control the studdering. He wanted to appear strong in front of his enemies and he knew his studdering would make him appear weak. But the freckle faced turtle was hoping Karai wouldn't notice. However those hopes were soon dashed when a smirk came across Karai's face.

"Looks like you're more scared than you let on," she mocked. "Don't worry. I'll make sure your death is quick." With that Karai lunged for Mikey. But the youngest turtle quickly dodged to the side. Thinking quickly Michelangelo hit Karai hard in her injured leg and she fell to the ground.

"N-now w-whose s-scared K-Karai?" Mikey said as he stood. But her failed to notice Dog-Pound coming up behind him. Michelangelo turned just as Dog-Pound was swinging his fist. Mikey tried to dodge the blow but wasn't fast enough and the blow landed a direct hit to the back of his head, sending the orange masked turtle to the ground. But luckily Mondo was watching and came to his friend's aid. Sliding underneath Dog-Pond's legs Mondo took the mutant wolf to the ground. Standing Mondo took his skateboard and swung it as hard as he could, knocking Dog-Pound out.

"You ok Mikey?" Mondo asked, helping his friend to his feet.

"Y-Yeah I'm g-god," Michelangelo said, rubbing his head. "R-Raph!" Mikey and Mondo ran over to Raphael, who was being treated by Mona. Mona had used her bandanna to tie off the bleeding in Raph's legs.

"Thanks Mona," Raphael said weakly as Mondo and Mikey untied him. Mona and Mondo both went to help Raph to his feet. But Mona let out a cry of pain and grabbed her stomach.

"Mona!" Mondo cried out. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Mona groaned. Then she moved her hands and to everyone's horror they saw her bandages were soaked with blood. "Well maybe not fine," she said weakly as her eyes rolled back in her head. Michelangelo grabbed Mona before she hit the ground but her weight was to much for his weakened legs and they both ended up falling to the ground.

"I knew you both were overdoing it," Mondo cried out.

"I got them," a voice said. Mondo turned and saw Donatello there along with April and Casey, who the purple masked turtle had untied.

"Mondo you, April and Casey go help Leo and Splinter," Donnie commanded. "I'll take care of them."

"But D you're hurt," Casey said, indicating Donatello's broken wrist, which Donnie had wrapped tight. "You need us to help you."

"I'll be fine," Donatello insisted. "Go. Please."

"Well if you're sure Donnie," April said reluctantly. With that she, Casey and Mondo went to help the others.

"D-don't w-worry a-about me D-Donnie," Mikey said, as Donnie began to examine him. "T-take c-care of M-Mona a-and R-Raph f-first."

"Mona needs help more than I do," Raphael declared.

"You're all going to need help," a furious voice snarled. The group looked up and saw an enraged Karai there along with Fishface. "Time to die," Karai snarled as she raised her sword to strike.

 **A/N Well folks there you go we have completed ch 17. Go ahead and press that review button. You know you wanna.**


	18. Fight to the Death

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews.** **Enjoy ch 18 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Chapter 18 Fight to the Death**

Karai raised her sword to strike. But Michelangelo had other ideas. Raising his nunchakus the youngest turtle blocked Karai's blow. Both ninjas strained against the others weight and Mikey was at a disadvantage due to his broken arm. But the youngest turtle was determined not to give up and fought through the pain. But after a few minutes Michelangelo's leg began to shake as did Karai's and soon their weakened legs gave out on them and they both fell to their knees. But neither one of them was willing to give up. Fishface went in to help Karai but he was stopped by Raph throwing his sais into his metal legs, disabling them. "I may be injured but I'll be damned if I'm goin' out without a fight," the red masked turtle snarled as he flipped himself on his hands and made his way towards Fishface. By now Donatello had managed to stop the bleeding in Mona's stomach and he went to help his brothers. But unfortunately for his Dog-Pound had woken up and was pissed to say the least.

"You freaks are gonna pay for that," he snarled as he raised his fist to hit Donnie. The gaped toothed turtle dodged the blow and prepared himself for a long fight with the mutant wolf.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Leonardo was having a tough battle of his own with Tiger Claw. But by now April and Casey were there and the pair were helping the oldest turtle take down his foe. Splinter had his sights set on Shredder. "I grow tired of you freaks," Tiger Claw snarled, taking out his laser gun and firing. Leo, April and Casey dodged the blast but April wasn't fast enough and it hit her in her backside, causing her to cry out in pain and fall to the ground.

"April!" Leonardo cried out, fearful for his friend.

"Red!" Casey cried out at the same time as he raced to help his girlfriend. But Tiger Claw was far from done. The assassin rammed into Casey, sending him flying through the air and crashing into Leo, who was racing to help his friend. Both teens hit the ground hard. But neither one of them had time to recover. Tiger Claw had taken out his chain and swung it hard, catching the pair in their heads. Casey was knocked out cold but Leonardo wasn't. However the oldest turtle's vision was blurry and he was having a hard time focusing. Tiger Claw laughed evilly and went to strike the blue masked turtle again. But just then a cry was heard, "Cowabunga!" Tiger Claw looked up just in time to see Mondo Gecko come flying through the air, skateboard in hand. Mondo swung as hard as he could, catching Tiger Claw in he head and sending him to the ground. Before Tiger Claw could recover Mondo hit him again. Only this time the mutant tiger was knocked out cold.

"You ok Leo?" Mondo asked, helping Leo to his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine," Leonardo responded, rubbing his head. "Casey!" he cried out, running over to his friend, who was waking up. "Casey are you ok?" Leo asked asked as he helped his dark headed friend to his feet.

"Yeah I think so," Casey said, shaking his head to clear his vision. "Red!" he cried out as he, Mondo, and Leonardo raced over to the injured April. "Red!" Casey cried out, kneeling beside his girlfriend.

"April are you ok?" Leo asked, his blue eyes filled with concern.

"Argh my leg," April groaned, rubbing her right leg, which had a large burn mark from the laser blast. "I don't think I can get up," the red head declared.

"I got her," Mondo declared, putting his arm around April and helping her stand. "You guys help the others." Then as if on cue the group heard a thud and turning they saw Donatello go skidding across the ground.

"Donnie!" Leonardo and Casey cried out as they raced to help the purple masked turtle. Mondo helped April to the area where Mona was. Gently helping her sit Mondo began to look at April's leg.

"I'll be fine Mondo," April declared. "I'll stay here with Mona. The guys need your help." Mondo opened his mouth to protest but just then he heard Mikey cry out in pain. Mondo looked over and saw that Karai had gotten the upper hand and had knocked the youngest turtle to the ground.

"Mikey!" Mondo cried out as he raced to help his freckled faced friend. Mondo jumped into the air and landed a hard kick to Karai's chest, catching her by surprise and sending her skidding across the ground. This gave Michelangelo time to recover and he got to his feet and working together the mutant turtle and mutant gecko hit Karai hard with their weapons, knocking her out.

"T-take th-that you b-bitch!" Mikey cried out.

"Yeah now that's what I call team work!" Mondo cried out as he gave Michelangelo a high five. But their victory was short lived when suddenly Raphael came flying through the air, landing next to the pair.

"R-Raph!" Mikey cried out as he kneeled next to his unconscious brother. Looking up the orange masked turtle saw Shredder coming towards him, having knocked out Splinter in the process.

"Enough of these games!" Shredder boomed as he raised his blades. Michelangelo held up his nunchakus to block the blow, but in his weakened state he was no match for the enraged ninja master. Mikey fell to his knees, panting and sweating. Shredder raised his blades again and swung. But Mondo was watching and he jumped in front of his friend, holding his skateboard in front of him. Shredder's sharp blades easily tore through the board and went down Mondo chest. Mondo fell to the ground groaning in pain as the blood flowed down his chest.

"No!" Michelangelo cried out, his blue eyes wide in horror. "M-Mondo!" But before Mikey could even react Shredder's blades made contact with his head, knocking him out. Shredder was about to strike again when suddenly a brown blur came swooping in, smashing Shredder into the wall. Donnie, Leo and Casey were there, having knocked out Dog-Pound in the process.

"Mondo!" Donatello cried out, his brown eyes wide in horror as he took on his gecko friend's bloodied condition.

"I'm good Donnie," Mondo said with a wince. "Its not that bad." Donnie lifted up Mondo's shirt and to his relief he saw that the gashed weren't that deep and most of them had already stopped bleeding.

"We've gotta get them back to the lair like now!" Casey cried out, indicating the knocked out Michelangelo and Raph.

"Casey help Mondo," Leonardo commanded. "I've got Raph and Donnie you help Mikey."

"Wait what about Mona?" Mondo said. "She's hurt too."

"Yeah so is April," Casey put in. "We can't just leave 'em here."

"And we won't," Leo declared.

"I can walk," Mondo declared, pulling away from Casey. "Honest I can. My sister and April need help more than I do.

"I'm on it," Casey declared as he ran over to where April and Mona were.

"Donnie I've got Mikey," Mondo said as he took Mikey from Donatello. Donnie opened his mouth to protest but Mondo interrupted saying, "Casey can't carry both of them. Go. I've got this."

"Thanks Mondo," Donatello said as he ran to help Casey. A few minutes later the duo was back. Donnie was helping April walk while Casey was carrying Mona.

"Lets go," Leonardo said as he picked up Raphael and put him on his back.

"Wait what about Sensei?" April said, indicating Splinter, who was still battling the Shredder.

"After we get you guys to safety we'll come back for Splinter," Leo said after debating in his head about it for a few minutes.

"He would want it that way," Donnie put in. With reluctant nods the group dispersed, heading back to the lair while Splinter continued his battle with the Shredder.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Splinter was watching his sons and making sure he kept the Shredder at bay until they and their friends were safely out. Once he realized they were safe the brown coated rat jumped up on a beam that was above his head and grabbed Shredder by his neck and swung him hard into the cement wall. Splinter then jumped down and kicked the support beam causing the remainder of the wall to crumble around the Shredder effectively trapping him. Splinter began to run towards the sewers. But on his way he came across the still knocked out Karai. "I cannot leave her here," Splinter thought. "Despite what she has done she is still my daughter." With those thoughts Splinter picked up Karai and ran back to the sewers with her all the while hoping he wasn't making a mistake by doing this.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 18 complete. How'd you like it? Let me know in a review please.**


	19. Fatherly Duties

**A/N The usual thanks to my ever loyal reviewers and readers. Ch 19 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 19 Fatherly Duties**

Splinter entered the lair, carrying the unconscious Karai with him. He went into Donatello's lab where the other already were. When the group saw Splinter with Karai their eyes went wide with surprise. "Sensei?" Leonardo asked. "What.."

"I could not leave my injured daughter behind Leonardo," Splinter responded as he put Karai down one of the tables. Just then Donnie came in looking tired. He had moved Mona into his room and Raph and Michelangelo into their own rooms.

"Mikey's going to be alright," he informed the group. "He just got a bad bump on the head. And I managed to stop the bleeding in Raph's legs so he should be fine in a couple of weeks."

"How's Mona?'' Mondo asked as he sat up.

"She lost a lot of blood Mondo," Donatello said softly. "But I have high hopes that she'll be alright. Now lets..." Then the purple masked turtle saw Karai. "What.." he began his brown eyes wide with surprise.

"Sensei brought her here Donnie," Leo explained.

"Well I suppose I could," Donnie began. But he was interrupted by Karai opening her eyes and sitting up, the anger and rage clear on her face.

"You!" Karai snarled as she noticed where she was. "I'll kill all of you!" With that threat Karai jumped off the table. But due to her wakened state she immediately fell to the ground. Splinter walked over to his daughter and tried to help her to her feet. "Get your damn hands off of me murderer!" Karai growled, taking a swing at Splinter.

"Karai please listen," Leonardo began.

"I'm not listening to a damn thing!" Karai shouted, her brown eyes filled with rage and hate. "The only thing I'm doing is getting the Hell out of here!" With that Karai started to get up. But her legs wouldn't cooperate with her and she wasn't even able to stand.

"Karai please let me help you," Leo said gently as he kneeled in front of the enraged teen. Karai glared up at the oldest turtle. But then she realized she wasn't going to be able to get up on her own.

"Fine," Karai hissed. "Help me." With that Leonardo grabbed Karai under her arms and lifted her back on the table.

"Would it be alright if I examined you?" Donatello asked with caution. Karai shot the gap toothed turtle a glare. "I helped you before," Donnie reminded the young ninja. "I'll help you again if you'll let me." Karai's expression softened slightly and she let out a sigh.

"Fine," she hissed through clenched teeth. With that Donatello began to examine his sister. After a few minutes Donnie was done.

"Well you have a pretty nasty bump on the head," the purple masked turtle said with a slight smile. "And your legs still aren't fully healed and it looks like more damage was done due to the fight. You won't be able to walk for awhile."

"Just the perfect excuse to keep me hostage," Karai growled. "Well guess what? Just because I can't walk doesn't mean I can't kick all your asses!" With those words Karai delivered a hard punch to Donatello's face, catching him by surprise and causing him to fall. Leo and Splinter went to help Donnie but Karai had grabbed a metal tray that was nearby and swung it hard, catching the father and son in their faces and sending them to the ground. Karai then lunged herself into a chair that had wheel on it and wheeled herself towards the door.

"Karai stop!" April shouted, her blue eyes wide. The red head tried to get up but the burning pain in her leg stopped her from doing so.

"I got this!" Casey shouted, leaping into action.

"No _we've_ got this," Mondo said as he went with Casey to subdue Karai. But the female ninja wasn't about to go out without a fight. She grabbed Casey by his pant buckle and swung him hard into the table which had glass beakers on it. Casey went skidding across it braking the beakers in the process. Casey fell off the table, groaning in pain. This left Mondo. But Karai knew of Mondo's injuries and, using both fists, rammed into Mondo's chest causing the wounds to reopen and he fell to the ground as the blood flowed. But luckily Donatello and Leonardo had recovered from their hits and the two brothers grabbed Karai by her arm, pinning them to her side.

"Urgh let go of me!" Karai shouted as she struggled to get loose.

"Hold her still Leo!" Donnie commanded as he ran and got a vial from his medical supplies. Using a syringe he filled it with the liquid. Racing towards Karai and Leo Donatello injected to liquid into Karai's arm. After struggling for a few more minutes Karai's eyes rolled back into her head as the sedative took effect. "There that should keep her out for a little while," Donnie said with a sigh. "We'll have to keep her tied down so she won't attack again."

"Is that really necessary Donatello?" Splinter asked as he looked sadly at his unconscious daughter.

"I'm sorry Sensei but it is," Donatello said with regret as he and Leo tied Karai to one of the table. "At least until we can convince her not to attack."

"Casey you ok?" Leonardo asked helping his dark headed friend to his feet.

"Yeah I'm good," Casey said, rubbing his head. "Just a little cut up."

"Mondo lets take care of your chest" Donnie said, helping his gecko friend to his feet and onto the table where he examined Mondo's wounds. After stitching them up and wrapping them Donatello then examined April's leg. "Well luckily the burn didn't cause any permanent damage," the genius turtle said. "But you do have 2nd degree burns April. You won't have use of that leg for at least a month."

"Great," April grumbled. "Just great." Just then Casey's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Casey answered. "Yeah Dad I know but...yeah but I...ok..I said ok..yeah I'll be there...Bye." With that Casey hung up the phone. "My Dad wants me back home like now," the dark headed teen said with a sigh. "He's like super pissed. Sorry guys."

"Its ok Casey we get it," Leo said with a small smile. "We'll see you later."

"Bye guys," Casey said, his voice full of disappointment as he left the lair. A few minutes later they heard a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Leonardo wondered as he opened the door. To everyone's surprise they saw April's father, Kirby O'Neil, on the other side.

"Forgive me for coming unannounced," Kirby said as he entered the lair. "But April texted me and told me she was injured."

"She's right in here Mr. O'Neil," Leo said with a smile as he lead Kirby to Donatello's lab. Once Kirby was inside the lab he ran up to April and threw his arms around her.

"Oh April are you ok?" Kirby cried out.

"Dad I'm fine," April said, hugging her father back. "Its just a little burn on my leg." Kirby pulled away from his daughter and examined her leg.

"Little burn?!" he exclaimed, his blue eyes wide and his voice high pitched. "This is way more than a little burn April! My God you could've lost your leg!"

"Dad its fine," April said, trying to calm her father down. "Donnie took care of it so..."

"Oh he did did he?!" Kirby shouted, his voice still high pitched. "Well the last time I checked he's still a kid. So I'm taking you to a real doctor right now!" With those words Kirby picked up his daughter and carried her out of the lair.

"Sorry guys," April said as she was carried away. "I'll see you later."

"Bye April," the group said together as the father and daughter left.

"Well that sucked," Mondo grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Tell me about it," Leonardo muttered.

"April and Casey's fathers are just doing their fatherly duty," Splinter commented. "But speaking of fatherly duties. I must insist that I take care of your wrist Donatello."

"But Sensei I need..." Donnie began. But the purple masked turtle was cut off by his father's stern tone.

"I am afraid I must insist," the wise old rat said. Donatello opened his mouth but quickly closed it, knowing it would be pointless to argue. After a few minutes Donnie's wrist was wrapped.

"Now that is taken care of," Splinter said, putting the final part of the cast of Donatello's wrist. "And now I think I am going to check on Michelangelo and Raphael." With that Splinter took his leave to check on his injured sons.

 **A/N well there you have it ch 19 complete. What did you all think? Review please.**


	20. The Healing Begins

**A/N:A Hmm no reviews for the last chapter? What's up with that you all? Oh well I'm gonna assume people forgot. So here's ch 20.** **Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 20 The Healing Begins**

A few minutes later Splinter was in Raphael's room. To his surprise he saw his red masked son was awake. "Raphael how are you feeling?" Splinter asked as he sat in the chair beside Raph's bed.

"Ok I guess," Raphael responded, his voice coming out soft. "Except for my legs. They're killing me."

"I will get Donatello to give you some medication for the pain," Splinter said gently.

"How's Mikey doing?" Raph asked. "And Mona? And April?"

"Your brother and you friends will be fine," Splinter informed his son. "They are resting right now." Just then Donnie came into the room carrying some medication on a tray with him.

"I thought I heard your voice Raph," the genius turtle said with a smile. "How are you?"

"My legs feel like they're on fire," Raphael admitted. "But other than that I'm good."

"Here this should help," Donatello said handing Raph some pills and a glass of water.

"Thanks Donnie," Raphael said as he swallowed the pills. Then he noticed the cast on his directly younger brother's wrist. "But are you ok Donnie? That wrist don't look to good."

"I'm fine Raph," Donnie said, rolling his brown eyes. "Its just a broken wrist."

"Well excuse me Mr. Tough guy," Raph said, rolling his own eyes. "I didn't mean to offend you. But seriously how's Mikey doin'? And Mona? And April?"

"Well April has 2nd degree burns on her leg," Donatello informed his brother. "Her Dad came and took her to what he called a 'real doctor'. He was kind of freaking out."

"I would have reacted the same way," Splinter commented from the sideline.

"Yeah Mr. O'Neil has always been high strung anyway," Raphael said with a shrug.

"Anyways," Donnie continued. "She should be fine in a few weeks. Mondo will be too. Thankfully his woulds weren't to deep."

"And Mikey and Mona?" Raph asked.

"Mikey will be fine," Donatello said with a smile. "He got a slight bump on the head but he should recover fully in a few days. Mona on the other hand. Well she lost a lot blood. She's alive but he pulse is very weak."

"Oh my God," Raphael whispered, his face losing all its color. "Mona..." But before he could finish suddenly Leo came into the room.

"Hey guys," the oldest turtle said with a smile. "How are you feeling Raph?"

"Ok I guess," Raph said softly. "Donnie just told me 'bout Mona..." Suddenly Raph looked away, not wanting his family to see the tears in his eyes.

"Hey c'mon Raph Mona'll be ok," Leonardo said softly as he sat on the edge of his slightly younger brother's bed. "Mona's like you: strong and a fighter. If anyone can pull through this its her."

"Leo's right Raph," Donnie said, sitting next to Leo on the bed. "Mona's a survivor."

"Yeah I know," Raph said with a sigh. "You guys are right. Its just that..."

"Raphael it is very clear that you have feelings for Mona," Splinter said with a smile.

"Sensei I.." Raphael said, darting his eyes to Leonardo and Donatello clearly uncomfortable talking about his feelings in front of his brothers.

"Uh Leo would you mind checking on Mondo for me?" Donnie asked, sensing his older brother's discomfort. "I'm going to check on Mikey."

"Yeah sure Donnie," Leo said, also getting the same feeling. "I wanna check on Karai too anyway." With that the two brothers were gone leaving the father and son alone to talk.

"Wait did he say Karai?" Raph said, his green eyes wide.

"I will explain everything my son," Splinter said, sitting down in a chair beside Raphael's bed. With that the brown coated rat proceeded to tell his red masked son about what had occurred.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Donatello entered Mikey's room. To his surprise he saw his younger brother was awake. "Mikey!" Donnie cried out, running over to Michelangelo's bed. "Mikey how are you feeling?" the gap toothed turtle asked.

"I'm f-fine D-Donnie," came Mikey's stammering voice. "My h-head h-hurts a l-li-little b-but o-other th-than th-that I'm f-fine."

"Glad to hear it Mikey," Donatello said with a smile. "Now I'm just going to..."

"H-how's R-Raph d-doing?" Michelangelo asked, suddenly.

"His legs are pretty messed up from the stabbing," Donnie admitted. "But he's awake. He was really concerned about you though."

"Y-yeah I b-bet he w-was," Mikey said, a hint of resentment to his voice.

"Mikey I know you're mad at Raph and that's understandable," Donatello said. "But he really is sorry and..."

"I d-don't w-wanna h-hear you d-de-defend h-him D-Donnie!" Michelangelo shouted, his blue eyes flashing with anger. Donnie's eyes went wide. He never heard his little brother so angry. And that was a scary thing.

"Mikey I..." Donatello stammered, lost for words.

"I-Its all R-Raph's f-fault th-that th-this h-ha-happened to me!" Mikey shouted, balling his fists up tight. "I m-mean y-yeah s-sure you and L-Leo w-were m-mean t-too b-but R-Raph is the o-one th-that s-started all of it! H-he's al-always m-mean to me. C-calling me n-names and h-hitting me. S-Saying I'm a l-lost c-cause. All my l-life h-he's d-done th-that and th-that's why my s-sel-self-esteem is so l-low. And wh-when you and L-Leo st-started d-doing the s-same th-thing it p-pushed me o-over the e-edge. B-but if R-Raph h-hadn't put me c-close to the e-edge I w-wouldn't h-have l-left. Th-then I w-wouldn't have f-face the Sh-Shredder a-lone and I w-wouldn't h-have g-gotten h-hurt and I w-would be s-st-studdering l-like th-this and I w-wouldn't be so w-weak. So y-yeah I am m-mad at h-him. And I'm g-going to st-stay m-mad t-too. And n-nothing you can say w-will m-make me ch-change my m-mind."

"Mikey I never realized how much you've been hurting," Donnie said softly, sitting on the edge of Michelangelo's bed. "I'm so sorry little brother. Why didn't you ever say anything before?"

"E-ev-everyone e-expects me to be the ch-cheerful one all the t-time," Mikey said softly. "So I h-have to be ch-cheerful e-even wh-when I'm not. But I g-gotta t-tell ya D-Donnie: its n-not e-easy b-being h-happy all the t-time."

"Oh Mikey," Donatello whispered, putting his arm around his little brother. Michelangelo layed his head on his older brother's shoulder as he struggled not to cry. "We have been so selfish," the genius turtle whispered. "But I promise you Mikey that's going to stop. We always talk to each other when we have a problem. I just hate that you thought you had to keep all that inside."

"M-Most of the t-time I'm f-fine," Mikey said softly. "And I k-know R-Raph d-doesn't m-mean wh-what he s-says m-most of the t-time so I d-don't t-take it p-per-personally. B-but s-sometimes it r-really h-hurts."

"Mikey do you feel up to a walk?" Donnie asked after comforting Michelangelo for a few minutes.

"Y-Yeah I can w-walk," Mikey said, sitting up straight and throwing back the covers.

"Come with me," Donatello said, taking his brother's arm and letting Michelangelo lean on him for support.

"Wh-where are we g-going?" Mikey asked as he and Donnie walked out of the room.

"You'll see," Donatello said with a slight smile. "Trust me little brother you'll like it."

"If you say so D-Donnie," Michelangelo said, confused to what was happening. But the youngest turtle trusted his genius brother and knew that he knew what he was doing. The freckled faced turtle just wished he knew what that was too.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 20 complete. Review please.**


	21. Family Therapy

**A/N: Thank you for the three more reviews. Glad you all remembered this time (lol jk) but I do appreciate any comments even if its just "good job" Anyways** **Ch 21 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 21 Family Therapy**

Mikey and Donnie walked into the other room where Donatello guided his younger brother to the couch. "I'll be right back," the purple masked turtle said with a smile. Michelangelo gave his brother a confused look as Donnie ran out of the room. Moments later he returned with Leonardo right behind him.

"Donnie what's going on?" the oldest turtle asked.

"I'll explain in a moment," Donatello said as he once again exited the room. Leo scratched his head in confusion. Then he noticed Mikey sitting on the couch.

"Mikey?" Leonardo said, his blue eyes wide with surprise. "What..."

"Y-yeah I h-have no c-clue wh-what's g-going on e-either L-Leo," Michelangelo said as his oldest brother sat beside him. A few minutes later Donnie returned along with Splinter. The father and son were carrying Raph as they were walking. Mikey and Leo's eyes went wide but neither brother said anything. Once Splinter and Donatello got Raphael settled in the chair with his legs propped up Leonardo spoke.

"Alright Donnie what gives?" the blue masked turtle asked.

"Family therapy," Donnie said simply.

"Say what now?" Raph said, arching an eye ridge.

"Family therapy," Donatello repeated. "And trust me when I say we need it. Especially you two." Donnie indicated Raphael and Michelangelo when he said this part. "We need to get these hard feeling for each other out in the open so we can work on forgiveness."

"Oh no I ain't doin' that," Raph said, holding up his hands. "I ain't about all that mushy stuff."

"Well Raph you don't have much of a choice," Donatello declared. "Unless of course you want to crawl back to your room."

"W-why b-bother w-with him D-Donnie," Mikey piped up, surprising his family. "We all k-know R-Raph w-won't do a-an-anything u-unless he w-wants to. And we all k-know h-how s-sel-selfish he is."

"Mikey I.." Raphael said, stunned at his baby brother's words.

"You k-know its t-true R-Raph," Michelangelo said, glaring at his red masked brother. "Y-you're p-pr-probably the m-most s-sel-selfish p-person I k-know."

"Mikey you know that's not true," Leo put it.

"Th-That's a g-good one c-coming f-from you L-Leo," Mikey said, giving his oldest brother a look. "You say th-that all the t-time!"

"I know I do Mikey," Leonardo said with a sigh. "And the truth is I shouldn't say that. I just get so angry at Raph sometimes."

"Y-yeah j-join the c-club," Michelangelo huffed, trying to cross his arms but failing because of the cast.

"So what is this the 'Pick on Raph Club'?" Raph grumbled. "Look guys I know I'm a pain in the ass a lot and I'm sorry. But you all know I have a temper and I say shit before I think. I've always been that way and I probably always will be that way. But if you guys think for one second I don't care you're dead wrong. I do care."

"S-sure you do," Mikey grumbled.

"Mikey you got no idea how much I care," Raphael said softly. "Especially 'bout you. You're my baby brother."

"Y-yeah you c-care a-about me so m-much!" Michelangelo shouted, getting to his feet. "You c-care so m-much th-that you t-take e-every ch-chance you get to put me d-down! C-Call me st-stupid or hit me or th-threaten to p-pound me! Do you h-have any i-idea how m-much th-that h-hurts R-Raph?! No you d-don't b-because you d-don't e-ever th-think a-about how y-your w-words h-hurt. And th-that's why y-your s-selfish! B-because you d-don't e-ever th-think a-about a-an-anyone but y-your-yourself!"

"Mikey I'm sorry ok?!" Raph said, the anger coming into his voice. "But honestly little brother I though by givin' you a hard time it would make you tougher. Teach ya that life ain't always fluffy clouds rainbows. I never realized how it much it hurt ya."

"Raph I've told you a million times Mikey feels things differently than we do," Leo said with an exasperated sigh.

"Perhaps we should look at this from both sides," Splinter suggested. "Raphael and Michelangelo have two very different personalities. Raphael is not one that deals with emotional things well. And Michelangelo is quite the opposite. He feels emotions very strongly. Perhaps there is a way to come in the middle. But they both must be willing to change."

"I th-think I've a-already ch-changed e-enough," Mikey declared with a scowl.

"Look Mikey we've both gotta try to meet in the middle," Raphael said. "I'll try of you will. And God knows I'll need all the help I can get."

"W-well t-trying m-might not be g-good e-enough," Michelangelo declared angrily. "B-because you say you'll try but we all k-know th-that you'll g- b-back to your old w-ways e-eventually."

"Mikey you should at least give it a chance," Donnie said.

"I've a-already g-given him m-more th-than e-enough ch-chances D-Donnie!" Mikey shouted. "I'm d-done w-with ch-chances! And I'm d-done w-with him!"

"Mikey please don't say that," Raph said softly.

"Oh I am so d-done w-with you R-Raph!" Michelangelo snarled, getting in his brother's face. But the look on Raphael's face made him stop for a second.

"Mikey I..." Raphael began, the pain clear in his voice and in his eyes. "I can't lose you again. Please just tell me what I can do to make you forgive me. I'll do anything."

"Th-there's n-nothing you can do," Mikey declared, his voice coming out surprisingly soft.

"You want me on my knees?" Raph asked, gripping the sides of the chair and standing. Despite the pain he was feeling he stood in front of his little brother and knelt. "I'm on my knees," Raphael said, grunting through the pain. "I'll beg if you want me too."

"R-Raph get up," Michelangelo said. "Y-You're g-going to h-hurt y-yourself m-more."

"So what if I do?" Raph asked. "I deserve it after the pain I caused you." As this was happening the rest of the family was watching, not quite sure what to do. So they stayed silent, knowing that the hotheaded turtle and his baby brother needed to work things out on their own.

"R-Raph p-please get up," Mikey said, grabbing Raphael's arms and pulling him up and sitting him back in the chair. "I d-don't w-want you to h-hurt y-yourself m-more th-than you a-already are."

"What you actually care if I hurt myself?" Raph asked, a hint of annoyance on his voice.

"L-Look R-Raph j-just b-because I s-said I was d-done w-with you d-doesn't m-mean I d-don't c-care," Michelangelo said with a sigh as he rubbed the area between his eyes. "I s-still c-care a-about you you kn-knuckle h-head."

"Mikey I already may lose one person I care about," Raphael said softly. "Please." Raph swallowed and blinked back tears as he struggled not to lose it in front of his family. "Please just tell me there's some kind of chance that maybe one day you'll forgive me." Mikey opened his mouth to speak but shut it again, to shocked to say anything. The orange masked turtle wasn't used to seeing his red masked brother like this: so full of emotions and so pleading. Michelangelo looked up at Leonardo and Donatello, who were both staring in shock at what was happening. Then the youngest turtle looked back at Raphael and opened his mouth to respond.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 21 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know in a review please.**


	22. Showdown in the Lair

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews** **here's Ch 22 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 22 Showdown in the Lair**

Mikey opened his mouth to respond but before he could suddenly they heard a loud crash and cursing coming from Donnie's lab. The family exchanged looks of concern and went running towards the lab. All except for Raph, who had to stay behind due to his injuries. But on their way to Donatello's lab the group was shocked to see Karai come out of the lab, using the same chair she had tried to use before. "Wh-what the..." Michelangelo began, stunned to see the female ninja before him.

"Karai what are you doing?!" Leo cried out, running over to the enraged teen. Karai let out a cry of fury and punched the oldest turtle in the face, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Leo!" Donnie cried out, his brown eyes wide. The gap toothed turtle turned just in time to see Karai swing at him. But luckily Donatello was able to dodge the blow, causing Karai to miss. The miss also caused her to become off balance and she began to fall. But Splinter caught her before she hit the ground.

"Get your damn hands off of me rat!" Karai shouted, elbowing Splinter hard and causing him to let go of her. She steadied herself in the chair and began to wheel towards the living room.

"K-Karai s-stop!" Mikey cried out, trying to grab Karai by her arm. But to his shock suddenly Karai grabbed him around the waist and pulled him onto the chair with her. Before anyone could stop her she pulled out a knife from her pocket and put it to Michelangelo's neck.

"If anyone takes another step he's dead!" Karai snarled. Everyone froze instantly. "That's better," Karai said coldly as she used her feet to back her chair up. "Now I'm getting the Hell out of here. And he's coming with me. If anyone tries to stop me his blood will be splattered all over the walls!"

"Karai please don't do this," Leonardo begged. "You have to listen to us. We're your family. You're Miwa. The Shredder had been lying to you."

"Wh-whoa say wh-what?" Mikey said, his blue eyes wide with shock. This was the first Michelangelo had heard about this but he decided not to say anything at the current moment.

"Enough Leonardo!" Karai shouted, digging the knife slightly into Mikey's neck, causing him to whimper slightly. She continued to back up as she was shouting. But suddenly her movement was stopped and she was turned roughly around. The sudden movement caused her grip to loosen on Michelangelo as well as the knife. Mikey took the opportunity to break free and the knife went to the ground. Thinking quickly Michelangelo grabbed the knife and went with his brothers and father, who were staring in shock at what they were seeing. Mondo Gecko was there and he was seething mad. Everyone watched as the gecko grabbed Karai by her shirt front and lifted her out of the chair and kicked the chair far away from everyone.

"You're lucky I'm such a nice guy," Mondo hissed as he lifted Karai higher. "Otherwise I'd throw you across the room for knocking me over bitch."

"M-Mondo put her d-down," Mikey said, grabbing his friend's arm. Mondo looked at his friend and dropped Karai. Leo grabbed Karai before she hit the ground. But Karai elbowed the oldest turtle hard causing him to drop her.

"Damn it Karai I'm trying to help you here!" Leonardo growled as he rubbed his side.

''I don't need your damn help!" Karai snarled, glaring at the blue masked turtle.

"Alright enough of this shit!" a furious voice shouted. The group turned and to their surprise they saw Raphael there, looking pissed off. "You wanna mess with someone here I am!" the furious turtle snarled.

"Oh you're so gonna regret saying that," Karai snarled back. Raph started to take a step towards her but his legs gave out and he fell. Karai was also trying to stand but her legs were weak and she was unable to. But the pair was determined not to back down. They both tired crawling towards each other. But suddenly they were stopped. Leo pinned Karai's arms to her side and pulled her up, carrying her into Donnie's lab. Donatello and Splinter both grabbed Raphael by his arms and did the same. Mondo and Michelangelo followed but Donnie said to Mondo, "Check on Mona for me please."

"Yeah sure," Mondo said, sucking in his breath as a stab of pain went through his stab wounds. "This shit is to weird for me anyways." With that the mutant gecko went to check on his sister.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Once everyone was back in Donatello's lab Karai was once again tied to one of the tables. The female ninja was swearing and struggling the entire time. Finally Donnie had had enough. "Look!" the purple masked turtle shouted, surprising everyone including Karai. "If you don't stop I'm going knock you out again! So either calm down or its lights out! Get it?!"

"Yeah," Karai growled, glaring at the gap toothed turtle. "I got it."

"Good," Donatello said with a slight growl. "Now I'm going to check on Mona and Mondo. Raph you good?"

"Yeah," Raph snarled, glaring at Karai. "I'm good Donnie."

"Mikey you good?" Donnie asked, looking at his younger brother.

"I'm g-good D," Mikey said, sitting down in a chair.

"Great," Donatello said with an exasperated sigh. The purple masked turtle grabbed his medical bag as he was leaving. But he grabbed it with his broken wrist and a lightening bolt of pain went through his wrist and he dropped the bag. "Ah damn it that hurts," Donnie hissed, pulling his wrist towards him and rubbing it. The rest of the group exchanged looks of concern. They knew that Donatello only swore when he was either really frustrated or in a lot of pain. And they had a feeling that right now he was experiencing both.

"Donnie let us help you," Leonardo said softly as he walked to his brother's side.

"Leo I..." Donnie began, fully prepared to argue. Then he let out a sigh. "Thanks. I could use some help."

"I will check on your friends," Splinter said. "Right now I feel it would be best for you to rest Donatello."

"First I want to get Raph settled back in his bed," Donatello said.

"I'm good Donnie," Raphael said, his voice coming out very soft and caring. "You go. The last thing we need is for you to collapse on us."

"I can t-take c-care of th-them," Michelangelo said with a smile. "You j-just t-take c-care of you D."

"Yeah we've got this," Leo said with a smile.

"Thanks guys," Donnie said with a small smile. Then he looked at Karai, who was just staring at the group. "But don't forget my promise Karai," he said as he was leaving. "Behave yourself." With that Donatello was gone, while Splinter went to check on Mondo and Mona.

"I'll be r-right b-back," Mikey said as he exited the room. But when he was leaving he bumped into the door frame, his balance still off.

"Mikey you should be resting," Leonardo said, his voice filled with concern.

"I j-just h-have to get s-some-something," Michelangelo said as he stumbled out of the room.

"So what's wrong with him anyways?" Karai asked.

"What do you care bitch?!" Raph snarled back.

"I don't!" Karai shouted back, glaring at the red masked turtle. "You're lucky I'm tied down otherwise I'd finish what I started with you!"

"Bring it on bitch!" Raphael shouted as he tried to get off the table.

"Enough!" Leo shouted. "I swear to God if you two don't stop this right now I'll sedate both of you!" This silenced both parties but they still continued to glare at one another. "We're family," Leonardo continued. "We shouldn't be fighting like this."

"You're no family of mine!" Karai snarled, glaring at Leo. "The only family I have is my father!"

"Th-that's not t-true," Mikey said, suddenly appearing. Leonardo and Raph both looked over at their brother, who was holding two pictures in his hands. Michelangelo took an unsteady step towards Karai. "I k-know you d-don't b-believe us," Mikey began. "And I d-don't b-blame you. If I w-were you I w-wouldn't b-believe us e-either. But m-maybe you w-will wh-when you see th-these." Michelangelo handed Karai the pictures he had gotten from Splinter's room. One was the picture of him, Tang Shen and Miwa when Miwa was a baby. The other was just of him and Tang Shen when they were dating. "You see K-Karai," Mikey said. "H-Hamato Y-Yoshi was m-married to T-Tang Sh-Shen and he's y-your f-father. Not Sh-Shredder." Karai's eyes went wide when she saw these pictures. She looked up and her expression was one of confusion, sadness, and anger.

"You see Karai," Leonardo said softly. "You've been lied to all this time. The Shredder is the murderer not Splinter."

"I..I can't believe this," Karai said softly, looking down at the pictures again.

"So you believe us?" Leo asked, hoping her answer would be yes. Karai looked at the oldest turtle then opened her mouth to respond.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 22. More to come in ch 23. Review please.**


	23. Closure

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate them.** **Ok here's Ch 23 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **CH 23 Closure**

Karai looked at the three brothers then opened her mouth to respond. "This doesn't change anything," she said, roughly.

"But Karai," Leonardo began.

"You think that just because you show me a couple of pictures that its goin to make me forget what you've done to me?!" Karai shouted. "Because it doesn't!"

"Hey you've done plenty to us to ya know!" Raph shouted, indicating his injured legs. "Not to mention what you're so called father did to Mikey! He has brain damage because of him!"

"I d-don't n-need you to d-defend me R-Raph!" Michelangelo shouted. "I can s-speak for my-myself!"

"Mikey I'm sorry," Raphael began. "I didn't mean to..."

"J-just s-save it!" Mikey shouted. "I d-don't w-wanna h-hear it!" Then he turned to Karai and said, "I get why you d-don't l-like him," Michelangelo nodded at Raph when he said this part. "I d-don't l-like him m-much r-right now e-either. But he's a hot-hothead w-with a bad t-temper. He d-does th-things w-without th-thinking f-first. E-especially wh-when it c-come to his f-family. But he can be n-nice too wh-when he w-wants to be. But S-Splinter is s-such a g-good p-person. He l-loves all his k-kids and he's a r-really g-good f-father to us. He's the one you sh-should c-consider not R-Raph or any-anyone e-else."

"Mikey's right," Leo said. "If you don't want a relationship with us then fine. But don't count Splinter out. For your own sake."

"I...I don't know" Karai began after taking in what both he and Mikey had just said. Then she looked at Splinter, who smiled lovingly at her. Then she let out a sigh. "I guess I could give it a try," she said after a minute. "But can you at least untie me?" The group exchanged looks, which Karai noticed. "I won't hurt you guys," the teen said. "You have my word of honor on that."

"Then that's good enough for us," Leonardo said as he went to untie his sister. After untying her Karai layed sat up. Then a sort of smile went across her face.

"You really are a bunch of idiots," she sneered. The group once again exchanged looks and suddenly Karai flipped up on her hands. "I said I wouldn't hurt you," she snarled. "I never said anything about staying." With those words Karai launched herself up using her hands and grabbed the pipe that was above her head. Before anyone could stop her she went up into the ceiling and was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Raphael asked, looking around for Karai.

"I have no..." Leo began. Then they heard the sound of the Shell Raiser starting. Leonardo, Michelangelo and Splinter went racing out of the room and towards the area where the Shell Raiser was.

"What the heck is going on?" Donnie asked, emerging from his room where Mona was.

"K-Karai is s-stealing the Sh-Shell R-Raiser," Mikey said.

"What?!" Donatello cried out, his brown eyes wide. With that the group went to where the Shell Raiser was and they arrived just in time to see it leave.

"Karai wait!" Leo cried out. But his cries were unheard as Karai was gone.

"W-well th-that s-sucked," Michelangelo said with a sigh. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Well at least she knows the truth now," Donnie said.

"Yes she does," Splinter put in. "And I have hope that she will come back on her own. Until then I feel we must give her some space."

"Hei Sensei," the three brothers said together as the walked back into Donatello's lab.

"What happened?" Raph asked as his family re-entered the lab.

"Karai's gone," Leonardo informed his brother. "She took the Shell Raiser."

"Well that sucks," Raphael said. "She's probably gonna go straight to the Shredder and tell 'im where our lair is."

"We must hope that will not be the case," Splinter said with a sigh.

"But I have some good news," Donatello said with a smile. "Mona's going to be ok."

"Thank God for that," Raph said with a relived sigh.

"In fact I think I'm going to move her into your room Mikey if that's ok," Donnie said. "I figured that since your room has two beds she and Mondo can sleep there and you and I can share my bed."

"T-totally f-fine w-with me," Mikey said with a smile. "But now th-that you m-mention s-sleep. I th-think I'm g-gonna get s-some." With that Michelangelo headed for Donatello's room while everyone else got settled for the night.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Later that night Mikey was awakened by a crash. Looking over at the clock the youngest turtle saw that it was 2 am. Being careful not to wake Donnie, who was sleeping peacefully beside him, Michelangelo got out of bed, grabbing his nuchakus along the way. Quietly closing the door behind him the orange masked turtle went into the living room. And to his shock he saw Raphael laying on the floor grumbling to himself. "Damn chair," the red masked turtle growled as he tried to reach the chair what he had wheeled himself out on, which had rolled away.

"Wh-what are you d-doing R-Raph?" Mikey asked, surprising his older brother.

"What are you doin' up?" Raph asked.

"I h-heard you f-fall," Michelangelo explained as he went to help his brother. "But you s-still d-didn't a-answer me. Wh-what are you d-doing?"

"I wanted to check on Mona," Raphael explained as Mikey brought over the chair and helped him into it. "Thanks. Anyways I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd check on her. I've been worried 'bout her. And you too."

"I'm f-fine R-Raph," Michelangelo said, rolling his blue eyes. "But you r-really c-care a-about M-Mona d-don't you?"

"I...I think I'm in love with her," Raph said softly, not looking at his younger brother.

"R-Raph th-that's n-nothing to be a-ashamed a-about," Mikey said with a smile. "And I've got a f-felling she f-fells the s-same way."

"You really think so?" Raphael asked, looking up at his brother.

"Y-yeah I do," Michelangelo said, still smiling. "I m-mean you two are p-perfect for e-each o-other."

"What do you care?" Raph said bitterly. "I thought you were done with me."

"L-look R-Raph I'm s-sorry I s-said th-those th-things," Mikey said with a sigh. "I was j-just a-angry. S-Still am a-actually. But wh-what h-happened to me w-wasn't y-your f-fault."

"So you're not mad as me anymore?" Raphael asked.

"No I'm not," Michelangelo said with a slight smile. "I n-never r-really was to b-begin w-with. So I'm not d-done w-with you."

"Even though I'm a hotheaded asshole?" Raph said with a rueful smile.

"Y-yeah e-even th-then," Mikey said with a laugh.

"I love you little brother," Raphael said.

"I l-love you too you h-hot h-headed m-mess," Michelangelo said as he wrapped his arms around his brother. But Mikey's legs were still shaky and when he leaned forward he lost his balance and the two brothers toppled over. Michelangelo expected Raph to yell but to his surprise his green eyed brother began to laugh. Pretty soon both brothers were laughing hysterically. Then they heard laughter come from the doorway. Looking up they saw Leo standing there along with Donatello and Splinter.

"Glad to see you two aren't fighting anymore," Leonardo said with a smile.

"Y-yeah l-looks l-like it," Mikey said as he tried to stand. Donatello grabbed his brother under his arms and helped him to his feet while Leonardo and Splinter helped Raphael back into the chair.

"I am certainly glad to see all of you smile," Splinter said with a smile of his own. "But I think we should all return to our rooms for the night."

"G-good i-idea S-Sensei," Michelangelo said with a yawn. With that the family went to their rooms to get some much needed sleep.

 **A/N well there you go ch 23 complete. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. The next chapter will be the final chapter. Hope you all have enjoyed the story and as always review please.**


	24. The End

**A/N I'd like to thank you all for the reviews** **and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 24 The End**

The next day the family was awake and enjoying breakfast in Raph's room. Just then Mondo Gecko came in. "Mona's awake," the orange skinned gecko said with a smile. "She's been askin' 'bout you guys."

"I'll go check on her," Donnie said, walking out the door.

"Donnie wait!" Raphael called out. "I wanna see her."

"But R-Raph you c-can't walk," Mikey pointed out.

"Yes Mikey I know that," Raph said, rolling his green eyes. "That's why I need help."

"C'mon Raph I'll help you," Leo said with a smile as he went to help his brother. After settling Raphael into the chair Leonardo wheeled him into Michelangelo's room. Once inside the group saw Mona Lisa awake.

"Mona!" Raph cried out happily, a huge smile going across his face.

"Hey Raph," Mona said, a huge smile going across her face. Raphael got up and attempted to walk to Mona's bed. But his legs were shaky and he nearly fell. Donatello caught his brother before he fell and lowered him onto the bed.

"Thanks Donnie," Raph said. Then her climbed up to Mona and threw his arms around her, being careful not to put to much pressure on her wounds. Mona wrapped her arms around the red masked turtle and the pair held each other for a few minutes. "I thought I was going to lose you," Raphael whispered.

"Well I'm still here," Mona said, rubbing Raph's shell. "You should know you can't get rid of me that easily."

"I don't think I could stand losin' you Mona," Raphael said. "I..I really care about you Mona."

"I know," Mona replied softly. "I care about you too."

"No Mona you don't understand," Raph said. "I..I well I.." But then Mona put her finger and Raphael's lips.

"I do understand," Mona whispered. "I love you too." With that Mona brought her lips to Raph's and they shared their first kiss. Raphael pulled away after a few minutes and they stared at each other for a few minutes. Then they remembered the others. Looking over at the group they saw the smiles on their family's faces.

"What no smart ass remark?" Raph asked.

"We're happy for you Raph," Leo said with a smile.

"Y-Yeah bro any-anyone can see th-that you g-guys are p-perfect for e-each o-other," Mikey said with a smile of his own.

"But I do feel that you both need you rest," Splinter put in.

"C'mon Raph," Leonardo said. "I'll help you." But as the blue masked turtle reached for his brother his T-com beeped. Looking at it Leo's blue eyes went wide with surprise.

"What's wrong Leo?" Donnie asked.

"Its from Karai," Leonardo said. "She used the communication system in the Shell Raiser and said to expect it back soon." Then as if on cue they heard the sound of the Shell Raiser pulling into the garage. The group went into the garage and sure enough the Shell Raiser was there. Donatello went to examine it and after a few minutes he turned to his family.

"Everything looks good," the genius turtle informed the group. "No trackers that I can see. I'll have to look closer just to make sure." After inspecting it for a few minutes more Donnie turned back towards his family. "Nothing," he said, unable to hide the surprise in his voice.

"Maybe our talk did some good," Leo said, hoping that his words were true.

"Yeah I doubt that," Mondo chimed in. "But hey what do I know?"

"I think we should all retire for the night," Splinter said, not wanting to think about his daughter at the current moment. The group nodded and all went their separate ways for the night.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Karai had arrived back at the Shredder's lair. She had called her Foot Bots to come get her and they, along with Tiger Claw had helped her back to the lair.

"Ah my daughter you have returned," Shredder said, putting his hands on Karai's shoulders. "I trust you are unharmed."

"No worse than I already was," Karai said with a grunt. "But I taught the turtles and Splinter a good lesson about what happens when you mess with me."

"Did they take you to their lair?" Shredder asked. Karai stared at the Shredder for a minute, debating on rather she should tell him where the lair was.

"No," Karai lied. "They didn't. I was in some warehouse across town." Tiger Claw stared at Karai, knowing full well she was lying. But the assassin decided to let it go for the current moment.

"I see," was all Shredder said. "Well Karai I'll let you rest. You've had quite a tiring day."

"Yes Father I have," Karai said with a tired sigh. Shredder brought Karai her wheelchair and she wheeled herself to her room. After she was gone Tiger Claw spoke.

"Master forgive me for saying this," the assassin began. "But I feel Karai was lying."

"Yes Tiger Claw I am aware of this," Shredder said. "But now is not the time to question her. When she is stronger I will question her actions. Until then not a word to her. Understood?"

"Yes Master," Tiger Claw said with a bow. With that the mutant tiger was gone.

"So help me Karai if you are lying to me it will not be pretty," Shredder growled, clenching his fists. "I'd hate to get rid of you but you may not leave me any choice." With these thoughts Shredder sat on his throne, plotting his upcoming revenge.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A month past and things were looking up for the Hamato Clan. Raphael's legs had healed up nicely and he was working on strengthening them. Mona Lisa was joining him almost daily to work on her therapy. The pair had become joined at the hip since proclaiming their love for each other. And Raph and Michelangelo's relationship had improved greatly. Raphael was much nicer to his youngest brother, although they still fought. And Mikey and Mondo were as thick as thieves and Mondo was helping Michelangelo with his speech therapy along with Donatello and Splinter. Mikey's studdering had improved but he still studdered most of the time and his legs were still a little weak. April and Casey had been coming over almost daily since April's leg had healed and the pair were training with Splinter as was Mondo. But all three brothers had a new found respect for the youngest turtle and were careful not to say cruel things or at least apologize for them if they were said. But Michelangelo knew his brothers loved him so whenever they did say something mean he didn't take it to heart. At the current moment the family was enjoying a pizza dinner and taking in the quiet. They just hoped it would last. But knowing the Shredder was still out there the group knew their peace wouldn't last forever.

The End

 **A/N well folks there you have it story complete. I hope you all enjoyed it and FYI there will be a sequel. That is if anyone's intreasted. Thank you for reading and as always please review.**


End file.
